


授翻丨越变越不变

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a brat with good intentions, Gen, Pre-slash if you like, Qui-Gon lives au, obi-wan just deserves to be chosen for once ok, which leaves Obi-Wan free to be bitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: TPM后奎刚存活，并打算成为安纳金的师父。但是有些事情是注定会发生的，无论是原力（也就是安纳金）都是这么认为的。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the more things change (the more they are the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772143) by [Whitefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefox/pseuds/Whitefox). 



> 作者注：这本来是一篇长篇的开头，但我好像卡文了。无论如何，希望你们喜欢！（划掉）长文来了，希望你们依旧喜欢！
> 
> 译者注：隔离使人填坑。

*

欧比旺翻了个身，似乎完全没办法在这张窄小的，太过实用的沙发上找到一个舒服的位置。他待在他师父住处的公共空间里，或者说，这里也是他们曾经共同生活的地方。奎刚已经不是他的师父了，但是委员会还没有给他分配自己的房间。奎刚的现任和前任弟子，从前的以及以后的，不得不在这个夜晚共处。在欧比旺杀死摩尔之前，奎刚受了很重的伤，后者现在还躺在医疗室接受治疗，理论上说应该是有足够的床的。但因为欧比旺某些相当糟糕的占有欲，他一点都不希望安纳金靠近他师父的房间。他让那个孩子睡他的床，然后将自己放逐到沙发上。现在已经是深夜，圣殿中弥漫着黑暗和寂静，欧比旺默默承认，他一直在生闷气。

乱七八糟的。他和他的师父从来都不是一对理想师徒，但是欧比旺仍希望自己的出师仪式可以成为这段关系的其中一个亮点。当奎刚割下他的学徒鞭的这个时刻，他也可以看到对方眼中的自豪和喜悦，他终于能够达到他师父的期待了。然而，现在的这一切却像是草草了事。他是最近唯一一位在战斗中获得出师资格，受封仪式由大师完成的学徒，因为这个时候的奎刚还在医疗中心无意识的昏睡。学徒辫已经消失了，他的心像是被背叛和痛苦紧紧地攒住，而并不是他所期待的那份骄傲。他的师父并不知道他已经成为了绝地武，甚至有可能并不在意这一切。他醒来之后想到的第一件事情可能是他最宝贝的天选之子，就像是他以为自己要死了，想要说的最后一句话那样。

_天行者。_

欧比旺知道他不应该因为自己师父的行为而讨厌这个男孩，但是那个喜怒无常的孩子确实充当了一个极好的理由。他的确很有天赋，连欧比旺都能感觉到，但是如果要成为一名绝地，他的年龄还是太大了，再加上他自身的背景、个性，显然都不适合这一切。尤达大师说他感受到这个男孩子心中有巨大的恐惧，是的——恐惧和愤怒，还能有什么呢？毕竟这个孩子从小就经历了世间最糟糕的事情。训练他会是一场灾难。然而，他的师父却为此欢呼雀跃——过于渴望了——为了他赶走欧比旺。不过这也并没有让人感觉非常意外，毕竟奎刚从来没有真的想要欧比旺做他的徒弟。

_这个男孩拥有他不曾拥有的天赋。你永远都那么平庸。这就是为什么奎刚迫不及待地想要摆脱你，你由始至终都是一个失望。_

欧比旺哼了一声，整个人狠狠地砸进沙发，在黑暗中盯着住所的天花板。他知道作为一个绝地，这些想法实在是不太友善和恰当。但是他似乎不能摆脱它们。他怀疑其中一部分的原因是他在和西斯徒弟战斗时所残留的，那些来自于黑暗面的试探——在给委员会的汇报中，他隐瞒了这场战斗的一些细节，这场让他晋升为武士的战斗。不过另一部分原因还是那些隐藏在他和奎刚关系中的矛盾逐渐浮现出来。毕竟，如果自身没有任何一点问题，黑暗面的低吟又怎么会影响到自己呢？

欧比旺的，现在是安纳金房间的灯亮了起来。年长的绝地固执地、一动不动地躺在沙发上，沉默不语，脚步声越来越近，门吱呀一声被打开了。

“嗯……绝地。我的意思是，克诺比武士？你……请问您醒着吗？”

欧比旺紧闭双眼，缓缓吐出一口气，尽最大的努力把自己内心的郁结释放到原力中。虽然并没有很成功，“怎么了？”

他心里充满了抗拒，但是那脚步声越来越近了。

_滚开你个小混蛋，滚开滚开滚开……_

“我睡不着。”

男孩的声音细微而充满恐惧，欧比旺终于决定睁开自己的眼睛。安纳金就站在他的身边，微弱的灯光从房间里流出，模糊了男孩的棱角，他的眼睛张得大大的，紧张地咬着嘴唇。

 _只是个孩子而已。_ 欧比旺对自己说。 _只是一个年轻的，害怕的孩子，独自一人在一个完全陌生的星球上。这一切并不能怪他。_ 他想尽办法暂时压抑那些无法排解的阴冷想法。他是一个绝地武士，他应该在孩子面前展现同情心。最终，他坐了起来。

“怎么？是因为噩梦吗？”

“额……是的，但是……”安纳金顿了顿，反复啃咬着嘴唇，“……你还好吗？”

欧比旺瞪大眼睛。有这么多的原因……难道这个孩子半夜起来，抱着这么认真诚恳的态度，就只是为了确认欧比旺有没有事？

“我只是……你好像感觉……不太好。”

原力啊。他肯定是感觉到了。黑暗面依旧在侵蚀着欧比旺，安纳金肯定是被影响到了并且还因此做了噩梦。欧比旺将自己的脸埋进手中，突然感觉一股沉重的愧疚。这个孩子是如此的敏感，他当然很容易就被这些东西影响。欧比旺应该能预想到的。

……然而，在此之前并没有其他人察觉到。欧比旺今天站在整个委员会面前，他对于自己师父的怨恨和成见在这些天里逐渐酝酿，然而并没有人在事后问过他，也没有人对他的安危和内心稳定表示丝毫的关心。只有这个年轻的，有天赋的孩子，这个孩子见过了人生百态，看起来充满了迷失和迟疑，甚至都不敢对上欧比旺的眼神。

正因为如此，也可能是因为黑暗面依旧在他的脑中歪斜地悬吊组合，欧比旺决定和安纳金说真话。

“是的。”他简短地回答，“我不太好。”他坐直身子，拍拍身边的抱枕让安纳金坐上来。那个孩子照做了，虽然看起来还是充满了迟疑，不过他很快就用欧比旺的毛毯给自己堆了一个小巢，最后只能看到他那双蓝色的大眼睛和一头金色的头发，在黑暗中闪闪发光。

“关于幼徒训练，你知道多少？”

安纳金耸耸肩：“只知道我年纪太大了。”

安纳金的语气听起来闷闷不乐的，而欧比旺试图不要受此影响：“你知道这为什么必要吗？”

男孩似乎更不开心了：“因为我害怕，我猜。但这不是真的！如果我真的 _害怕_ 的话我怎么可能赢得那场飞梭比赛？我怎么可能——”

“不完全是。”欧比旺用平静地语气打断了男孩的爆发，“你知道吗，我甚至都记不得我的父母。我知道我和他们一起生活了一段时间，他们也肯定记得我。但是绝地是我唯一记得的家。”

安纳金没有说话。他微微皱眉，像是在怀疑欧比旺有没有撒谎。他在想象着如果自己失去母亲会怎么样生活，会有多痛苦和困难。

“绝地不允许依恋。”欧比旺继续说着，“强烈的依恋，就像孩子和父母，有可能会成为黑暗情绪的来源。你爱你的母亲，也因为如此，你害怕失去她。”

安纳金转而看向他，直勾勾的：“所以呢？你不也是害怕失去奎刚吗？”

这个孩子真的太敏锐了，欧比旺闭上观眼睛试图摆脱这个认知。在一个如此年轻且没有经过训练的孩子身上拥有如此的敏感度，着实非常危险：“是，更糟糕的是，我觉得自己已经失去他了。因为你。”

安纳金震惊地眨眨眼。他可能没有预想到对方会吐露出这么诚实的回答。好吧，如果说黑暗面能带给欧比旺什么，那大概就是这种诚恳吧。大概这个男孩也会明白的。

“奎刚是最接近我父亲的人。”安纳金并没有任何回答，而欧比旺选择继续说下去，“我……很容易产生强烈的依恋。试想一下，如果你的母亲在街上随便捡了个男孩子作他的儿子，并且要你为他腾出地方，你会怎么想呢？”

“我妈妈不会这么做的。”安纳金嘟囔，坏脾气又开始涌上来了，“但是，如果……如果那个孩子真的很需要的话……可能我不会在意。”

欧比旺抬眉，对上安纳金的眼睛。而后者瞪大眼睛盯着他，盯着他，但最后还是在欧比旺的注视下移开了目光，看向地面。

“我会发疯的。”安纳金最后还是承认了，声音低不可闻。但又好像突然被某些事实击中，他抬起头，表情明朗又带着好奇，“但你不应该有依恋。你不是绝地吗？”

 _这样快的情绪转变。_ 欧比旺想，他耸耸肩：“应该是这样的。可能奎刚是个不那么好的老师吧。”大声说出这样的话，他自己也明白或许有些不公平，但这给了他一种阴郁而黑暗的满足。

“好吧，这么想真的太蠢了。爱是很好的东西呀。我妈妈经常说我是她早上能够爬起床的原因，也是因为我们两个人在一起，才能一起面对那些 _屎_ 一样的糟心事情。如果某些东西能让你变得勇敢，或者面对困难，它怎么会是不好的东西呢？”欧比旺正在处理安纳金一下子说出的话，思考着怎么样的回答比较恰当，但是安纳金似乎又想出下一个结论了，低声地加在这段话的最后，“或许奎刚真的蛮蠢的。”

这让欧比旺笑出了声音，甚至吓到了安纳金，孩子微微往后倒，嘴角勾起笑容，露出牙齿，那么明媚、单纯，让欧比旺也感到一阵喜悦。

“嘿，你为什么不做我的老师呢？”

欧比旺瞬间停下了自己的笑，笑容凝固在他的脸上。他不知道这是对方冲动的请求，还是说这个孩子希望能够取悦一个大人，并以此来让自己感觉到愉悦和成功，他并不是认真的。但是不管怎么说，这个孩子能这样想还是非常体贴。尽管欧比旺知道他 _不该_ 这样处理自己的负面情绪，但是他确实因此心情变好了不少，至少在当下这个瞬间。奎刚珍贵的天选之子选择了 _他_ 。

“我还太年轻了，不足以成为任何人的老师，安纳金。”他说，声音中还是带着笑意，“我今天才刚刚成为一名武士。我甚至没有进行常规的考核。你和奎刚在一起会好很多的。”

 _不，他不会的。奎刚会把他宠坏，这个孩子只会变得更情绪化。_ 你 _能让他平衡，而他和安纳金只会互相纵容。_

欧比旺因为自己内心非常不友好的想法皱眉，但是他并没有完全否定他心底所想。奎刚很明显已经被这个孩子迷倒了，而且不得不说，绝地委员会的绝大部分成员认为他更偏向与一个灰绝地。而欧比旺自身更倾向于恪守绝地守则这一点，让他们两个人的关系达到了一种非常微妙的平衡，虽然这意味着他们并不总是相处得很好。但是安纳金……他们两人之间可能会相处得 _太好_ 了。

安纳金同样皱着眉看着他，但是似乎被周围的某些东西分了心，在侧耳倾听着些什么。男孩向他身旁靠紧，推着欧比旺的手臂，直到后者抬起手搂住了他的肩膀，依偎在他的身侧。男孩的金色头发蹭着欧比旺的胸口，也正因为两人是如此的靠近，欧比旺才感觉到这个男孩子是那样的瘦小。

“我觉得你应该做我的老师。”安纳金小声呢喃，时不时摆弄着欧比旺的被子。欧比旺尴尬地笑了两声。

“你不是真的这么想，我知道你喜欢奎刚。”

“不！应该是我们两个的，我能感觉到。”细小的手臂圈住欧比旺的脖子，“你应该是我的。”

欧比旺感觉到黑暗面轻轻扫过他的脖子，而这一切与萦绕在他心中的黑暗毫无关联，“……安纳金？你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，应该是 _我们_ 在一起！”安纳金听起来任性而霸道，声音中含着坚定，“我不会成为其他任何人的徒弟，你去哪里都应该带着我，无论如何。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺不知道该怎么回应，他试着摆脱安纳金，但是后者却像一个塔图因的沙漠章鱼一般紧紧地圈住他，“我连训练徒弟最基础的知识都不知道。而且，委员会也不会批准的。”

安纳金直接忽略了他的借口，稍稍拉开两个人的距离，直勾勾地看着欧比旺的双眼，摄人心魄的蓝：“你难道感觉不到吗？”

欧比旺……感觉到了，他 _确实_ 感觉到了。但是它并不能确定这一切是来源于围绕在他们两人周围的原力，还是安纳金坚定的决心在影响着周遭。此外，这一切也不全是光明的，这个男孩身边有一股奇妙的拉拽力，但也不能说这是黑暗的，反而是一股潜力，像厚实的云层，一场风暴在之中翻滚，不知道是会劈下一道足以让世界燃烧的剧烈闪电，亦或是一场铺天盖地的呼啸风雪。

奎刚宝贝的天选之子是一个 _该死的_ 定时炸弹。不知怎的，欧比旺觉得自己应该承担起一份责任，一份拆除这个炸弹的责任。

欧比旺闭上了眼睛，深深地呼吸，往更深的地方探索。原力在他身边打转，形成柔和的漩涡，组成生命的线索，完全驱散了在不久之前让他沉沦的黑暗。这一次，也是他第一次，透过原力认真地感受安纳金。

这个男孩像 _太阳_ 一样燃烧着。他潜藏的纯粹力量像剧烈的火光，足以让欧比旺所能感知的宇宙淡无颜色，连同欧比旺自身。他的内核是如此的闪亮，似乎象征着无穷，而这一切的边界是模糊的，无法辨识的，毫无规章的，能随意吞噬其周围的一切能量，无论是黑暗的、光明的，还是介于两者之间的。他的每一次呼吸都像在扭曲他周遭的原力，而这力量也臣服在他的脚下，等待差遣。就好像是原力 _主动地_ 听命于他。欧比旺从来没有见过任何与之类似的情况，让人非常害怕。

然而……这同样非常 _美丽_ 。在这位受训的绝地看来，这一切给他带来的赞叹远胜于恐惧。他能更好地理解奎刚的反应了，虽然他仍在怀疑他们二人的关系能否回到从前，保持不变。毫无疑问，这个男孩必须接受训练。这些野蛮的原生力量决不能落入邪恶之手，也不能在这个男孩还这么稚嫩的时候。对于绝地而言，他的年纪可能真的太大了，但他绝还没有成熟到能摆脱堕落和黑暗的诱惑，如果这种情况真的发生了。

还有……那些感觉，那些他能感受到的连接。它很滑腻，难以捉摸，像是一条不清晰的纽带，或是虚拟的占位符，但它就是在那。尽管它是如此的朦胧、模糊，欧比旺从中感觉的只有无尽的安慰。他有种奇异的直觉，就是相信那条纽带一直就在那里，只要他下意识地去寻找，它就一定永远不会消失。他试着集中精力，不断深入，一阵烟雾、火光、尖叫在其中如闪光般穿梭——但之间也有欢乐，温暖，和刻入灵魂的陪伴和必然。他是那样容易形成依恋，随缘而动，一阵疼痛刺入欧比旺的心底。

然后又是一束闪光，太快了，欧比旺只能抓取到极少量的信息，然而他还是看到了：看到了他自己，太过年轻就成为了一名大师，他头发长长了，摆脱了这糟糕的学徒发型，为了使自己看起来更成熟睿智而留着的浓密胡子；在他的身边，站着一位比他更高的男子，穿着一身被禁止的黑色，留着卷曲的金色长发，浑身散发着几乎狂妄的自信。后者并没有学徒辫，然而他们两个人的相处对话方式，展现多年的默契和熟悉，在他们那个年纪，只有唯一一个原因。同时，原力在他们身侧愉悦地激荡歌唱。

欧比旺从其中抽离出来，有些恍惚，心跳加速。安纳金就在他的面前，双手搭在他的肩膀上，带着忧虑，瞪大一双眼睛，就那样看着他。在预见之后，重回年轻的自己让他觉得天旋地转，欧比旺用手抚摸着自己的脸，没有触摸到胡子的这个现实几乎都吓到了他自己。

 _天选之子选择之人_ ，欧比旺自我打趣，几乎发出一声歇斯底里地大笑。

“欧比旺？欧比旺，你还好吗？怎么了，发生了什么？”

“没事，安纳金。”他试图转移那个男孩的注意力，好让对方无法察觉到他逐渐变得慌张的语气，“别担心，我就是有点意外。我刚才收获了一场预见，但并没有太大的用处和预见性。”

安纳金耸了耸鼻子，“预……现……？”

“ _预见_ 。它的意思是能够见到未来的某些景象，非常难得。”

安纳金的表情瞬间亮了起来，明亮得像科洛桑灯火通明的赌场。“你是不是看到我们了！我们看起来怎么样？我们在做什么？我有没有光剑？噢，我们是在一起战斗吗？我们——”

欧比旺抬起自己的手，让安纳金放慢问问题的速度，露出了微笑。他在思考着自己应该袒露多少，但保持诚实似乎是这个晚上的重点：“就是一个片段，安尼。我们就是在走着。我肯定你拥有一根属于自己的光剑。”欧比旺揉揉安纳金金沙般的干燥头发，而后者并没有躲开，“你有一头卷发，你把头发留长了。”

“我妈妈说我小时候也是卷发。”安纳金低声嘟囔，显然是因为他现在 _依旧_ 还是“小时候”，“你喊我安尼了。”

欧比旺眨眨眼：“是的，我是这么说了。”

安纳金送给欧比旺一个浅淡却又温柔的笑容，珍贵而真诚，不像他以往那么粗枝大叶。在确定欧比旺并无大碍之后，他重新坐回绝地武士的身边，然后闭上了眼。

“我可以留在这里吗？”安纳金的声音很轻，如果不是因为原力在他的身边回荡，欧比旺也差点没能注意到。他们两人之间的连接确实非常紧密，这也是欧比旺和奎刚之间从未拥有过的；他们虽然能够通过纽带进行目的性的联系、传递无言的沟通，但是奎刚总是太过遥远了，没有办法像安纳金那样，毫不费力地给他带来温暖的抚慰。欧比旺好奇安纳金是否和他有同样的感觉，还是说欧比旺仍是像奎刚之于他一样，不过是原力中一颗遥远和冰冷的恒星。

大概是后者吧。

欧比旺叹了口气，就算他现在对自己成为一位师父这个想法有些无所适从，但他也不希望让任何一位学徒感觉自己不被接受。况且，当然了，安纳金·天行者 _不会_ 是他的徒弟。这孩子是他师父应该处理的麻烦。

但是在这个晚上，他是欧比旺的责任。

“来吧。”他低声说，拽起那个昏昏欲睡的孩子，“我们两没道理窝在这张令人难受的沙发上。我们上床睡觉吧，我等一会儿就会过去。”

安纳金站了起来，却没有一丝一毫要向房间走去的想法。欧比旺抬起一边眉毛，看着这个在他面前怀抱双臂，紧紧盯着他的男孩，他决不允许自己宣称的未来老师离开他的视线。欧比旺翻了个白眼。

“我也没有其他地方可以睡觉，你知道。”他说，“我也不会消失得无影无踪。”

“那里好黑，我不想去。”安纳金坚持着，没有动作，显然不满意欧比旺的说辞，但他却非常认真。欧比旺感觉自己的心又软了那么一些。

“我现在没什么了，安尼，我答应你。去吧，我很快也会过去。”

安纳金依旧保持静止，眼睛凝视着他。但最后他还是转身往房间走去，他的小脾气让他变得气喘吁吁的。欧比旺听到了安纳金爬上床，盖上被褥的声音，但是房间的灯并没有被关上。

再一次独自一人。欧比旺看向自己放在桌子尽头上的袍子，整整齐齐地折叠好。他翻着外袍的口袋，最后掏出一个小小的物件，轻轻敲开他师父的房门。

在学徒期间，他进入自己师父房间的次数只手可数，原因大多数都是帮他师父拿这些那些东西。无论如何，这个房间依旧让人倍感熟悉，奎刚的原力信号在这个房间里低声哼鸣，到处陈列着的植物诉说着他师父对生命原力的纯属掌握。欧比旺的房间看起来更加克己，除了因为他学徒的身份，也是因为在这么多年的训练后，他对物件所属并没有太多的依恋。

不过奎刚也不是什么伪君子；除了那些植物，这个房间也没有太多个人的元素，也没有能象征着他自己的东西。但不管怎样，欧比旺希望他的师父能允许他再增加一样。

欧比旺环视房间，找到一个干干净净地，没有放着植物的书架，它靠在墙边，略显单薄。在那最上面有一个空位。欧比旺并不想他的师父错过这份礼物，但也不希望它会成为奎刚回来之后第一样看见的，引人注目的东西。

刚才在沙发上经历的那段黑暗时刻中，他想过将学徒辫留个自己，甚至还有毁掉它的想法。但现在的他能够更清晰的认识到这不是他最真实的想法。奎刚教会了他太多了，是让他终身感激的。就算到最后欧比旺依旧还是一个“失望”，但他至少能将此回馈给他。他希望将它留在这里，让他的师父在闲暇之时发现它，留给自己足够的，能够和情绪对峙的时刻。当奎刚回到这里的时候，欧比旺早就打包好自己的东西离开了。他们以后将不会再见面。

为了不让自己陷得更深，欧比旺将自己的辫子放在架子上，回到了自己的房间。

灯依旧亮着，被子被安纳金撑起，形成一个小小的拱起。欧比旺试着小心翼翼地溜进床的另外一边，不去惊动那个男孩。但在他掀起床垫的那一瞬间，安纳金就翻过身来，紧紧地抱住他，就像一只伊沃克幼崽。欧比旺叹了口气，挥挥手关上了灯，房间瞬间陷入黑暗。

“你很难过。”安纳金小小声说，头差点撞到欧比旺的下巴。在黑暗中，安纳金依旧试图看向欧比旺的双眼，不敢想象如果真的撞上了会有多疼。欧比旺尝试去找到一个更加安全的姿势。

“是。”欧比旺诚实地回答，“没关系的，因为我现在不这么做的话，以后恐怕会更难受。”

“你做了什么？”

 _睡觉吧。_ 为什么他们就不能只是好好睡一觉呢？“我和我的师父道别了。”过了一会儿，欧比旺决定完全剖白，但是他并不打算解释细节，总结一下总该也是合适的。

“噢。”安纳金听起来像是在好好消化这个事实，“明明他都不在，你是怎么和他说再见的？”

“他也会更喜欢这种方式，他从来都不喜欢那些感情汹涌的东西。而且，这也避免了我会说出一些让自己后悔的话。”

安纳金紧紧地依偎在他的胸口：“你还是很伤心。如果你这么难过为什么还要去说再见呢？治疗师们说过他一定会回来的。”

“是的，但我不会在那。”欧比旺能感觉到安纳金突如其来的警戒，就像是塔图因上的一场小型沙暴，所以他继续解释道：“你误会了，我的意思是，在他回来之前，我已经拥有了自己的房间。我们一起生活的所有已经结束了，我也是时候向前走了。他会和你一起，我的话……我也会有自己的任务。这是最好的选择。我一直很害怕自己会成为他的负担，他从来都不愿意训练我，不像他想要训练你的那样。如果我不在他的身边，对于你们两个来说，都会更简单些。”

“那行，那他就会剩下自己一个人啦，因为我要和你在一起。”安纳金顽固地说，“如果我们互相选择对方，那是不是意味着我们就能永远在一起了？就像你看到的那样。”

欧比旺不知道该怎么选择自己的回答才是安全妥帖的，但是他能感觉到那条并不正式的纽带正在呼喊着同意。他回溯他的预见，想到那个站在他身侧，已经剪去学徒辫的金发男子，欧比旺不能做出任何辩驳。

“睡觉吧，安尼。”最终欧比旺选择了用一声叹气回答，轻轻在男孩的头顶印下一个浅吻，“我们明早再聊吧。”

“和你呆在一起。”安纳金迷迷糊糊地说，欧比旺能感觉到对方的精神逐渐放松，陷入昏睡。欧比旺舒了心，也闭上了自己的眼睛。睡觉似乎变得不那么困难了。尽管欧比旺已经有太久没有和任何人有过如此亲密的物理接触，但是这一切似乎也不是那么的让人不快。这一切是可以忍受的，就这一个晚上。

那天夜里，在金大师的住处中，谁也无噩梦。

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：没有任何事情，能像隔离一样，让人捡起几年前的没完成的作品了吧？我一直想翻新一下这部作品，所以这就诞生了。我一直感受到一种阻碍，关于是否要分享这篇文章，因为它似乎也并不会发展到哪里去，但是它非常浅显又可爱，在写的时候能抚慰我自己，它也有可能让其他人的隔离生活在短短的几分钟内，也好上那么一点点。❤  
> 我没有做太多深入的研究，有些细节仅仅是来源于星战宇宙的大背景和我对JA模糊的印象，所以如果有任何的错误就让忽略它们吧！写《星球大战》相关的文章真的让人害怕，如果我光顾着保证所有东西都是正确无误的话，那大概什么都写不出来了。接下来的部分我将它们拆分为两部分，因为真的长得夸张，不过第三章估计会比较短。  
> 感谢所有人给这篇小文章的kudos和评论！谢谢所有人愿意重新回来读这个故事的人。
> 
> 译者注：这篇文章的奎刚真的很冷淡（虽然我不是很同意作者这观点）&第三章一点都不短。

*

训练场上一声响亮的碰撞碎裂声把作为攻击一方的欧比旺吓了一跳，训练用的棍棒在强烈的击打下裂开了。他还没反应过来要责骂安纳金的时候，那个男孩已经脱下了眼罩，笑容灿烂，像个招展的小太阳。

“我 _说过_ 我能做到的！”他的嘴巴停不下来。欧比旺翻了个白眼，放下自己手上的东西，但不可遏制地嘴角微抬，忍俊不禁。

“你说你第一次就能做到，如果我没记错的话，这应该是第十二次了。”欧比旺纠正，但看着那双善良的蓝色眼睛，他又无法保持绝对的严格了：“不过你做得很好，安纳金，大多数幼徒都需要更多的练习。”

只不过幼徒都是在他们还待在托儿所的时候练习。他们刚刚学会走路的时候，就已经学会控制自己的原力信号，向周围的人告知他们的存在。但是欧比旺并不打算提到这些，至少不是这个时候，他希望安纳金能对自己更有信心。

安纳金的双眼因为被夸赞而闪闪发亮，他扔下手中握着的木质练习棍，径直冲向欧比旺。后者感觉自己好像被一只伊沃克幼崽突然袭击，安纳金紧紧地环住欧比旺，给予了他一个结实的拥抱。欧比旺叹了口气，在短暂的思考过后，他抬手抚摸男孩的头发。这些天，他已经越来越习惯安纳金直接的情感展示。在安纳金第一次做出这样的举动时，欧比旺决绝地将他推开，安纳金直接给欧比旺一个 _被背叛_ 的表情，从此之后，欧比旺觉得比起接受，拒绝这个孩子似乎更加邪恶，尽管其他绝地会因此向他抛来奇怪的眼神。欧比旺并不是一个倾向于用物理接触表达感情的人，也不太习惯这种方式，但他不得不承认安纳金的靠近并不是一种…… _骇人_ 的体验。孩子的喜悦和满足每时每刻都在原力之中发着光，欧比旺无法阻止自己不被这些感觉影响，他甚至非常疑惑自己身旁的绝地为什么没有办法也感受到这些。或许他们也可以，所以才总是那么紧张兮兮的。

无论安纳金将自己的情绪藏得多好（就他的年纪而言，简直 _是_ 埋藏痛苦的高手，这让人相当的难过和不安），欧比旺知道他在苦苦地挣扎。奎刚已经处于恢复状态，终于清醒过来了，但被限制在诊室内不能到处活动（就欧比旺听说的）。欧比旺已经住进了自己分配到的新住所，但是安纳金每一晚都孜孜不倦地守在他的房间门口，将自己小小的枕头搂在胸前，眼眶通红。欧比旺不知道他到底是做了噩梦，还只是思念他的母亲，但不管怎么样那个更加年长的绝地显然在帮助安纳金睡眠这件事上毫无助益。欧比旺一边因为安纳金的到访而闷闷不乐，他并不想和他师父带来的包袱分享这间有些太小了，但确实是属于他自己的新房间，而另一方面，他也没有办法做得如此决绝，将这个孩子赶走。不过欧比旺前些日子因为在沙发上睡了太多个晚上，整个背部咔咔作响，很长一段时间都没办法好好睡觉，现在有多一个人陪着，也是一件好事。

反正，这一些都是暂时的。对于安纳金的纠缠，欧比旺还能再忍受多那么几天。奎刚很快就会好起来，在这之后他们可能好几月都不会再有机会见面了。

“在为自己找一位徒弟吗，克诺比？还是说你是在物色别人家的学徒？”

欧比旺翻翻白眼，忽略安纳金惊讶的瞪视。“你好啊，班特[1]。都没有，只是在等我老师父恢复的时候，做一些保姆工作而已。”

“保姆？”安纳金嘘了一声，欧比旺选择继续无视他，看向自己身边的蒙卡拉马里武士。她的双眼因为好奇而闪光。比起欧比旺长得离谱的学徒期，班特比欧比旺早一年成为学徒，现在的她已经成为绝地武士差不多一年了，距离两人上一次的见面也已经过了很久。她希望能成为一位治疗师，而不是一位前线武士，不过因为他需要更好地了解自己病人可能会遭遇的种种情况，她还是不得不完成好一些单人任务。

“班特，这位是安纳金·天行者，金大师的新徒弟。安纳金，这就是武士依琳，也是我其中一位老友。”

“安纳金，嗯哼？很高兴见到你。”班特说，向男孩伸出手，“金大师是一位很优秀的绝地，你会从他身上学会很多东西的。”

安纳金没有一丝一毫隐藏自己想法的意思，直接把怀疑摆在脸上，不过最终依然握住了班特伸出来的手：“谢谢，不过我不是他的徒弟，欧比旺也不是什么 _临时保姆_ 。我们是一对搭档。”

“是克诺比武士，”班特纠正了安纳金的说法，摆出怀疑的表情看向欧比旺，而后者抬眼看向天花板，告诫自己保持耐心。

“师徒纽带还没有正式搭建起来。”他承认，班特笑了起来。

“所以你 _就是_ 在抢其他人的。”

“我没有。”欧比旺用尽全身的力气才让自己的听起来依旧平静，“我只是在安纳金的师父还在修养的时候承担起他训练的责任罢了。”

“我没有师父（master）。”安纳金嘟囔，“我是 _自由的_ 。”

欧比旺隐藏自己畏缩的情绪，对于一位前奴隶而言，这个词确实是个非常糟糕的选择，所以他选择了让步：“好吧，不管怎么说，你 _是_ 一名学徒。就算我现在负责你的训练，虽然我也没有真的在负责，我们也需要经历一段非常长的时间才能成为一对真正的搭档。作为一名学徒，你必须做我所说的事情。你明白了吗？”

安纳金盯着他，表情变得明朗，看起来像是终于想清楚了，眼睛里显露出跳脱的淘气。他给欧比旺鞠了一躬，说：“是的，师父。”

“我再说一遍，我不是你的师父，安纳金。”

“还不是而已。”安纳金简洁快速地反驳，将自己闪闪发光的眼睛藏在刘海之后，瞥向欧比旺，“我正在训练。”

班特咯咯大笑：“看着点，克诺比！我觉得这个人和你挺合适的，可能最后就栽了。”

欧比旺只能用一声叹息回答。他也并没有隐藏这一声中显露出他这几天来的疲惫。班特的笑声已经消失了，转而变成了同情，她伸出手搂住自己的老友。

“好啊，看起来你需要一些成人时间。”她说，但欧比旺还能听出她声音中的调笑，“你已经成为一名武士了！虽然我已经在全息影像中和你道过恭喜，但是我们必须面对面再说一次。这真的太久了，欧比。”

“是的，”欧比旺赞同，因为老友站在自己的身侧，欧比旺心中绷紧的弦逐渐放松。从第一个晚上开始，他已经越做越好了，虽然不能否认安纳金也在其中给予了非常关键的帮助，但是他依旧觉得自己心中很大一块地方仍然毫无改变，混乱不堪。如果能离开一小会儿，他真的会非常开心，让自己沉浸在这段独属于他的友谊中。他转过身去想要和安纳金说再见，等待着后者的回答，毫无意外的是，安纳金还是那样将目光紧紧地锁在他身上。

嫉妒绝对是他们需要好好处理的问题。

“安纳金。”他说，也没多大希望。果然，在他还没有把话说完，安纳金就插嘴了。

“那我的训练怎么办呢，师父？我们今天还什么都没做！”

“我们的训练时长实际上比其他人都要多得多了。”欧比旺指出，绝对真实，“我们最好不要做得太过，特别是当你还在刚刚起步的阶段。而且，我已经给你展示了很多可以自己练习的内容，如果你留心听讲的话。在你掌握基础之前，我们也没有什么太多可以做的。”

“但是——”

“ _安纳金，_ ”欧比旺打断了对方，获得了这场对话中的主动权，“你真的想在这件事情上和你的老师作对吗？你忘记了你答应过我什么吗？”或许这是一个小阴招，但他想起班特在纠正那个男孩应该将欧比旺称作“克诺比武士”时候的表情。他不能让其他绝地看到他并不尊重自己的名头，特别是在他刚刚成为武士之后，因为在这个时候他还需要在种种方面证明自己匹配武士这个身份。此外，他被称为一个好的谈判者是有原因的，有时候他得用上自己能用上的所有工具。

欧比旺非常欣喜地看到安纳金确实因此收敛，并修正了自己的说法。因为苦涩的情绪，他的五官挤在一起，然后给了欧比旺像之前那样正式的鞠躬：“当然，大师。我很抱歉自己不知感恩。希望您和依琳武士玩得开心。”

欧比旺和班特交换了眼神，后者充满惊喜地用口型对欧比旺说， _他记得我的名头_ 。欧比旺又翻翻白眼，确保只有她能看到。

“谢谢你，天行者学徒，”他只对安纳金说了这个，还用相当正式的语气，“愿原力与你和你的训练同在，我很期待能看到你的进步。”

安纳金站直了，但什么话都没说。在欧比旺和班特一起离开的时候，他也避免和安纳金有任何的眼神接触。他因为扔下这个孩子独自一人而感到一种诡异的愧疚，也没必要让自己更加难受，但他周围的原力却在时时刻刻提醒他这到底有多糟糕。安纳金像是被孤独的龙卷包围，而他正处于中心，又或者像是被蜘蛛巢穴的沙坑陷阱捕获，只能沦为猎物等着被吞噬。他不知道班特有没有感觉到任何奇怪的东西，但是她什么都没说，欧比旺也是。

剩下的一整个下午和晚上欧比旺都和班特待在一起，当欧比旺回到自己的住处的时候已经很晚了，但汹涌的情绪向他袭来，甚于前面的好几周所体验到的那些。因为如此，他注意到在自己私人房间中那股明亮的原力信号，带着一丝青睐，也有一些气恼。

恼怒这份情绪如火花噼啪炸裂，欧比旺被放在走廊中间的机器人部件绊了一跤。他叹了口气，隔着靴子柔软的皮质揉搓自己的脚指头。沿着一路的螺丝、螺母，在餐桌上发现了一个被拆解了一半的清洁机器人。他也猜不出来到底是这台机器需要被维修还是说安纳金只是单纯地好奇，但不管怎样，他可能需要用更传统的方式才能处理干净那些黏在他地毯上的油渍。

 _原力啊。_ 他从来都没有给奎刚带来这样的麻烦吧？还有，已经新晋升的武士不应该享受自己难得的自由吗？为什么安纳金就不能回去奎刚的房间捣腾这些机械部件顺便将机油涂满地面呢？

就在他想着这些的时候，他眨眨眼睛，这才意识到自己的房间已经被 _这么多_ 安纳金的东西霸占入侵。也不是说安纳金有多少自己的东西，但是作为一个毫无经验的学徒，他显然处处留下自己的痕迹，存在感爆棚。他的旧杯子、餐碟以及餐巾纸都堆积在桌子上（原本这些东西都应该被清洁机器人收拾好，欧比旺酸涩地想）；还有他的小袍子和一条陈旧的毯子，欧比旺认得那是他们两人挤在奎刚住处那张沙发上盖过的（安纳金很容易受冻感冒）；一根练习用光剑（绝对 _不能_ 从训练场拿走）同样被搁置在桌子上，欧比旺沮丧地留意到，就连它也被拆开了，为了观察它的光学元件到底是怎么运作；一摞看起来好像是崭新书本靠在门边堆成一堆（安纳金 _应该_ 要读的，而不是去把所有能见到的有用的机械工具全部都拆开，原力知道他到底有多少功课要补上），就连同欧比旺的太阳蕨[2]，他对奎刚痴迷于将绿色植物铺满住处的唯一妥协，也被整盆搬过来，放在靠近沙发的位置（安纳金同样无法抵抗绿色植物的魅力）。实际上，这个地方比起属于他，更像是属于安纳金的，特别是因为这个男孩强到不可理喻的原力信号像毯子一样紧紧包裹着每一个地方，伴随着一种柔软的，欢迎的柔光。

苦涩瞬间填满了欧比旺的内心——他是不是不再允许拥有 _任何_ 属于自己的东西了？——因为刚才与班特相聚的愉悦，他现在能够把这些不爽快扔到一边去。他能感觉到安纳金的存在，在他踏进房间的那一瞬间，带着欢迎和欢欣。他感觉到原力的平和、安全和安稳。他能从那根不正式的纽带中感受到一股暖意从他脑海深处涌出，可以被形容为开心，他回到家了。他没办法阻止自己想起从前，在他回到他老师父的住处时，几乎，或者说从来不会收到这样热烈的欢迎。

这个时刻，他难以摆脱这份苦楚。

欧比旺从不正式的纽带中感受安纳金情绪的转变，所以他匆忙地把自己的黑暗想法发泄到原力中。他们不需要再重复第一夜的经历，尤其是他知道安纳金也有自己的恐惧要去处理。安纳金需要一个榜样，他可以依赖的榜样，而不是一个苦苦挣扎的武士，让自己的失败去荼毒安纳金与他未来师父的关系。只是几天而已，绝对的，当奎刚可以下床，安纳金就会在他面前消失。就这几天。他可以阻止自己陷入更深更危险的依恋，他绝对可以的。

无论……欧比旺扫过沙发的时候依旧抬起嘴角。虽然机油大多数只是弄脏了地板，但是这味道可没这么容易散去。安纳金今天晚上只能和他睡在一起。如果他不喜欢，他就不能再弄脏欧比旺的住所了。

事实上，他们两个分开睡觉的时候都睡不好，但这并不重要。在欧比旺翻身上床的时候，安纳金马上就蜷缩在他的胸前，那根不正式的纽带闪烁着快乐。

就是这几天而已。

*

整整一个星期，奎刚才得到医生的准许可以离开病房。他的伤势非常严重，就算已经从治疗昏睡中苏醒过来，心理健康依旧让人担心，需要在有人指导的情况下进行深层的冥想（也是欧比旺听说的）。当欧比旺知道这个消息后，他第一时间申请了自己的任务。他知道委员会可能并不想催促他，在他经历自己的师父濒临死亡后，就马上把他派遣到其他什么地方去，但是欧比旺已经看不到任何要继续等待的理由了。他已经不再需要去照顾安纳金了，所以欧比旺走得越早，他碰见奎刚的可能性就越低。

尤达和其他的大师看起来对他的决定有些难过，但他们并没有回绝。最终，对于这么私人的问题，他们似乎也无从下手，虽隔着一些距离，欧比旺还是能感知到他们对他的同情。当他听到尤达，那个迷你大师用充满希望的嗓音给他提议了一个和班特组队的双人任务，他露出了微笑，而后者现在刚好在圣殿中享受休憩时光，所以也欣然同意了。班特计划在早晨离开，所以欧比旺需要迅速做好准备，但这也并不麻烦。毕竟他也没有多少东西要收拾。

唯一一个问题，当然，就是安纳金了。

这段时间内这个孩子都一直跟在欧比旺身后，但随着日子一天天过去，欧比旺也越来越不介意。安纳金是一个恒定的情绪风暴，但他依旧时不时地点亮了欧比旺的生活。当安纳金在他身边的时候，他很少会陷入自怜和没有安全感的困境，那双善良的眼睛看着他，带着担心、赞叹，或者就只是向他扔来一场愠怒。他肯定是个麻烦，欧比旺确信自己没办法长期对付，但也不知怎的安纳金似乎对他不知厌倦。相反的，他现在学会对人尊重，或者说愿意在公共场合假装，而且他对于想要成为欧比旺徒弟的这个想法并没有随着时间流逝而减弱。

他可能并不会喜欢他将听到的这个消息。

当欧比旺不得不去和安纳金道别的时候，一件相当糟心的事情发生了。安纳金被刚刚醒来的奎刚叫走了，打断了他们本应该进行的晨间训练课程，而在这之后欧比旺就再也没见到他了。他只能假设那个孩子一直在和奎刚一起，这就意味着他不能继续躲着不见他的师父。

简而言之，再这样一个让人绝望的时候，欧比旺想过不和任何人交代就直接离开。他可以在路上才联系安纳金，和他说再见；欧比旺都不是他的师父，不过是暂时照顾他而已，难道这还不够吗？但是这种借口只持续了相当短暂的时间就消失了。不，安纳金值得，也会要求更多，就算他们之间的亲密不再延续。

好吧，那就速战速决吧。

“欧比旺？”

奎刚·金是一位绝地大师，所以在他和欧比旺问好的时候，无论是表情还是声音中都没有展现出一丝一毫的惊喜、开心或者其他感情。欧比旺站在他们旧住所的门口，而奎刚只是吐出了一句若有若无的问句，其余的一切似乎都是空无一物的平静。欧比旺鞠了一躬，因为他现在已经成为一名武士了，他理所当然应该保持好自己内心的平稳，一双手也不应该有丝毫颤抖。欧比旺感谢这时候他们的训练纽带已经断裂了，就像他的学徒辫一样，所以他们能够感受到的，属于对方的情绪，只有那些他们愿意互相分享的而已。

在这种情况下，欧比旺的心一片荒芜。

“晚上好，金大师，我很高兴看到你恢复了健康。请问一下天行者学徒现在有空吗？”

欧比旺知道他有空；他绝对不会弄错那个像小太阳一样的原力信号，在听到欧比旺的声音后，就快速地向门口靠近。

“欧比旺！”安纳金开心地大叫，像塔图因大章鱼那样将自己摔进欧比旺的怀里，后者自然地将自己的手放在安纳金的金发上。奎刚扬起眉毛。

欧比旺无视了他师父的表情，将自己的注意力都放在安纳金身上，那孩子在滔滔不绝：

“——真的很对不起今天他们带我走之后我一直都没有去找你因为你看起来真的很忙还有我只是想告诉你我在自己做训练但是金大师有太多有趣的故事了所以他一直在和我说我和原力的连接太自然了这比学习一些旧书本重要得多——”

听到这里欧比旺猛地抬头看了一眼奎刚，但是后者只是回应他一个平静的目光。欧比旺感觉怒火正在他心中翻滚，他糟糕的脾气又重袭他的脑海。奎刚到底知不知道安纳金甚至还不能把字认全 _好好地_ 看书？现在的他甚至都没有搞懂其他学徒在幼儿园时期就应该要完全掌握地基础，和他现在同等水平的孩子远比他小得多，他需要通过阅读来完成这些学习内容。他还有好几年的内容需要补习。对于一个这样聪明的孩子来说，从最底层开始已经够侮辱人的了，又何谈搭建起他自己的骄傲。安纳金需要 _更多的_ 学习动力，而不是更少，而且他需要要保持一种谦卑的态度，才能融入自己的课堂，才能够交到朋友。

“……欧比旺？”

欧比旺眨眨眼，将自己的目光从师父转移到安纳金身上，后者抬起眼睛，带着担心。愧疚掐灭了愤怒，他花了好大力气将它们都释放到原力中去。

安纳金不是你的责任，他是奎刚的徒弟。专注于你自己的任务，一切都是原力的旨意。

安纳金更加用力地抱住他：“我应该去看看你的，对不起，我——”

“噢，安纳金，不是的，你没有做错任何事。”欧比旺按住孩子的肩膀，将他从自己身上拉开，蹲了下来和他保持统一水平线，现在的他完全看不到奎刚那对“意见多多”的眉毛了，“我为你高兴呢。你的师父终于回来了，可以开始正式的训练了。”

安纳金耸耸鼻梁，像是闻到了什么糟糕的东西：“欧比旺——”

在欧比旺站起来之前，他用手敲了敲安纳金的鼻子，周围突然就陷入了一种尴尬的沉默。“是肯诺必 _武士_ ，安纳金。算了，我有一个消息要告诉你。”

安纳金眯起眼睛，可能是对欧比旺的纠正并不开心，也可能只是好奇欧比旺口中的“消息”到底是什么，或者两个皆有。欧比玩露出一个灿烂的微笑，试图调整两人的情绪。

“我被指派了第一个任务！和依琳武士一起，你还记得她吗？我们早上就要去科雷利亚协助沟通贸易谈判。前前后后应该不会超过一个月。原力保佑，还有——”

_“不行！”_

欧比旺整个人跳了起来，被安纳金突然的爆发吓到，像是一个小炸弹爆炸，让周边的原力嗡嗡作响。为了不引起别人的注意，欧比旺把安纳金拉进住所里头，他甚至都没再想自己到底有多抵触再走进这个地方——安纳金确实给了他一个转移注意力的好方法。

“学徒，注意你自己。”奎刚说，眉头紧蹙。欧比旺看到安纳金直接回瞪了对方，显然一点都没放松下来，

“不！这样不对！我一直都在和所有人说，这样是不对的，为什么就没有任何一个人 _愿意听_ 我说？！”

“安纳金——”

“如果他扔下我一个人走的话，可怕的事情就会发生。我们是伙伴！他需要我！如果事情发生了但是我不在他的身边？如果他再也不回来，再也不会训练我了，还有……”安纳金慢慢地放满了自己的语速，深深地呼吸，显然是在思考着要换另外一种战略，就像从前他和欧比旺闹脾气却还是得不到自己想要的东西的样子。最终，安纳金看向奎刚，摆出了一个欧比旺从来没有见过的严肃模样，斩钉截铁地说：“这不是原力的意志。”

欧比旺几乎笑出声来。

他反射性地看向奎刚，想要看看师父是否对安纳金这样狂妄无礼地说法感到可笑。但他注意到他的师父也是和安纳金同样的严肃，眉毛之间的沟壑越来越深。当奎刚转而用担忧的目光看向他时，欧比旺觉得自己内心一沉。

“学徒，或许你该认真地再想一想？”

欧比旺瞬间 _气炸了_ 。

所有那些他一直试图按压下来的情绪——他对自己师父的愤恨，对安纳金的保护欲，对自己独立的强烈渴求——像一个风暴那样爆发。他马上扔掉了自己的精神护盾，连同那根像蛛丝一样脆弱纤细的不正式的连接。但也在这时刻，他还是把这所有的一切都紧紧地锁住了。他深呼吸，确定他所感受到的所有没有一丝一毫表现在他的脸上，将它们都释放出来，尽量放松自己的紧绷。真的太多了，在此刻有太多的东西需要排解，所以他只能去控制，将颤抖的双手藏在自己的衣袖中，抓紧时间逃离这个地方，然后去冥想。

_相信原力，一切都会好起来的。_

安纳金带着恐惧瞪大了眼睛，显然意识到自己搞砸了什么：“欧比旺——”

欧比旺抬起手让安纳金安静下来。他的一小部分为自己此刻表现出来的威严而激动。他想看看 _奎刚_ 是否也能让安纳金表现出这样的服从听话；就他所站的位置，比起师父，似乎学徒才是发号施令的那一个，而非相反。

_安纳金要如何才能从一个事事迁就他的人身上习得平静和谦卑？如果他随时随地地闹别扭，又有谁会认为他是原力的代言人？原力啊，安纳金的对的，这一切真是一个灾难。_

他现在看清楚了：安纳金因为绝地的要求和限制变得越来越沮丧和无奈，而奎刚在一旁怂恿他，乞求满足天选之子一个又一个的“特殊要求”。安纳金疏离了他的同龄人，整个武士团对他的怨恨也越加强烈，而他唯一的依靠就只有一位他并不尊重的师父。黑暗面在两人周围盘踞，直到委员会毫无选择只能抛弃这个曾经如此好奇、开心、闪耀着希望的孩子，这痛苦得难以想象——

他需要冥想，现在，马上。

“是 _克诺比武士_ ，金大师。”欧比旺纠正，很高兴听到自己的声影平稳，带着平淡的冷漠：“我已经不再是你的徒弟了，我相信你该知道我现在直接从委员会接受命令，而不是从你这里。你应该看好你的徒弟。”

“欧比旺，我——”安纳金又试了一遍，但欧比旺毫不留情地打断了他。

“安纳金，我回来后会来见你的。专心学习，做到最好，拜托了。科雷利亚并没有很远，如果你遇到什么困难也可以随时联系我，我答应你在我允许的情况下一定会回复你。好吗？”

安纳金的表情很明显再说，不，这一点都不好，但他是一个敏锐的孩子，马上就意识到这不是个应该继续争执下去的时候。他点点头，抽了抽鼻子：“注意安全，好吗？”

欧比旺给了他一个最亲切的点头：“你也是，天行者学徒。愿原力与你同在。”

“欧比旺，我觉得——”然后奎刚也开口了，表现得还不如自己学徒那般聪慧。

欧比旺没有留下来听对方到底要说些什么，头也不回地离开了奎刚的住所。

*

最终，冥想对欧比旺并没有多少帮助。他本应该坚决的、长久的让自己的愤怒平息下来，但是最关键的问题还留存在那。他花越多的时间在沉思上，就更意识到自己应该采取行动，这就诞生了新的问题。他花了更长的时间来梳理这其中的意义和自己复杂的感受，所以在夜晚即将离开的时候，终于找到了一个转折点，弱化自己的埋怨和恐惧。

他一点都不想要这些新的责任，但是安纳金需要他的帮助。还有，欧比旺不也曾经答应过他自己，不再让任何一个学徒觉得自己是不被接受的吗？是时候要兑现这个诺言了。

他发现他自己在深夜，一个相当不得体的时间来到了尤达大师的住处。

尤达，当然，第一时间就出来应了门，看起来和平日里的形象并无出入。或许这个小小的大师不需要像人类一样睡眠，靠着在无聊的委员会会议上打盹就够了。欧比旺也并不会感觉意外。

“克诺比武士，”尤达向他问好，看起来一点都不惊讶，可能是因为他总是会被情绪焦躁的绝地们打扰吧，“一大早就要出发，完成你的第一场任务了，嗯？紧张，你是不是？”

“不，我——我的意思是。是的，的确是，但那不是——”欧比旺停顿了，吸了口气，集中力气让自己听起来像个绝地，“我有一些担忧想要和您聊聊，是关于安纳金，还有金大师的。”

尤达的耳朵耷拉下来，脸色铁青：“嗯，是的。混乱，我感受到。进来吧。茶，这里有。”

尤达转身走进他的住所，而欧比旺有些困惑地跟在身后。大师的房间非常潮湿，在踏进来的一瞬间就粘腻在他身上，甚至有点像是在水底呼吸。这个小小的区域内布满了大量植物，非常像奎刚的房间，不过这里的大多数植物都就不会吻合奎刚的雅感——它们看起来都非常奇怪、陈腐，海藻和半腐烂的草长时间堆积在室中的小池塘内，扭曲的滕蔓（还是根茎？）沿着墙攀爬，最终延伸到天花板上，比起植物，看起来更像是肥硕的蠕虫。在房间的中部，有一张高度仅仅到欧比旺膝盖的桌子，上面放着两杯还热着的茶和一些干燥的靠垫。欧比旺跪在尤达的对面，嘬了口茶。对尤达完全按欧比旺的喜好准备好这一切，后者一点都不惊喜。

“混乱，我也在你身上感觉到了，年轻的武士。”

欧比旺猛地抬起头，尤达的目光中并没有任何审视和评价。实际上，他看起来更像是……悲伤。

“辜负了你，我。”尤达继续说着，语气中带着懊悔。欧比旺感受到周遭的原力变得静止、安静，就像是加入了大师的这场哀悼。欧比旺惊奇的发现，这一切和安纳金转变情绪时的原力扰动何其相似，“做我自己的徒弟，我本来选择了你，但因为我过去作为老师的日子。我觉得奎刚，对于你来说，会是一个很好的师父。”尤达的耳朵完全塌了下来，悲伤的双目看着杯中的茶，“错了，我。”

欧比旺觉得自己好像突然被克雷特龙压垮了一样。尤达曾经……想要训练他？曾经那么的喜欢他，甚至想要 _亲自_ 训练他？他原来不是一个根本没有价值的初学者？ _什么？_ “大师，我……你把我送去了班多米尔。”

他并不想让自己听起来像是在问责，但是他现在太过震惊了，根本没去控制自己的语气。尤达点点头，忍受这份谴责。越过桌面，尤达似乎变得更矮小了。

“有信心，我对你们两人。有风险，的确是。狂妄自大，或许曾经的我。一个伟大的成功，我认为它会是。”他摇摇头，小小的手指在他那根吉默手杖上摩挲，“强迫和被操控，没有任何师父徒弟的纽带应该如此。”

欧比旺无话可说，尤达抬起头，用锐利的目光打量着他。

“无法改变，过去已经。需要我们，现在与未来。你正在考虑给自己强加一个徒弟，是吗？”

欧比旺眨眨眼：“不是的，大师。我确实非常在乎安纳金，这也是我想要和你谈论的事情。但我从来没有预想到委员会这么快就准许我收徒。”

尤达的目光并没有动摇：“同一件事，这不是。”

“是。”欧比旺说，尽最大的努力回应尤达的目光，“当然不是。”

沉默持续了相当长的一段时间，欧比旺尽可能的从原力中汲取平和，稳定他自己的不稳定。最终，尤达发出了他标志性的哼声，然后低下头去喝他的茶。

“那就和我说说你到底在担心些什么吧，年轻的欧比旺。讨论，我们会。”

所以欧比旺都说了。

他这次毫无保留，包括黑暗面曾经的试探和他对自己师父的苦闷（尤达看起来都已经能猜到了，再者，他也不希望自己的偏见，如果有的话，会影响到对方的判断）。他说安纳金非常敏锐，对原力超乎想象的才华，像一只还未受训练的雏鹰在尽情表达自己的意愿，而且不知怎的，欧比旺现在已经确定这个事实了，那就是原力会协助天行者完成一切事情，无论他是否接受训练，是做好事还是坏事。他解释道，有些犹豫，安纳金更容易发脾气和操纵事物，以及他对物理亲近的强烈需求。之后，他也提到了奎刚。关于他对待的安纳金的方式，像是对待一个至高无上的先知一样。他给这个男孩灌输了狂妄，怂恿他往最糟糕的方向倾斜，而安纳金也本能地学会利用这些好处。最后，欧比旺终于袒露他自己因此心碎，看到奎刚将安纳金放在自己的宇宙的中心，而欧比旺仅仅像是他周围的一颗暗淡无光的卫星，这是个如此明显，却常常被他忽略的事情。

当他闭上了自己的嘴，尤达长长地叹出一口气，很长时间都没有说出一句话。

欧比旺将自己的注意力转移到呼吸上，让自己不至于坐立不安。他感到脆弱、完全暴露于人前，就像他刚刚彻底改变了自己和大师之间的关系，以及自己在整个武士团中的名声。在这之前，他从来没有向任何人吐露过自己对前师父的不满和苦涩， _特别是_ 向权威在他之上的人。他不觉得尤达会如此残忍，通过任何正式的方式惩罚他，但他会不会从此看轻他了呢？他会不会对他曾经有深厚期待学徒感到失望，因为他现在变成这个样子。

可能吧。但是现在做什么都太迟了。一位真正的绝地会坦然接受自我揭露所造成的后果，欧比旺深知这一点。但是他依旧倍感忧心。

最终，尤达说话了。

“武士团欠你太多了，年轻的欧比旺。”他异常沉重地说，欧比旺被吓到以为自己是不是听错了什么，“你很勇敢，出现在这里。绝无仅有的灵魂，这是。选择承担保持真诚的风险，为了其他人。尤其还是竞争对手，另外那个人是。”他看向欧比旺的眼睛，用吉默手杖轻敲桌面，“我感到荣幸，由我任命你为武士。”

欧比旺回忆起尤达砍下他学徒辫的那个瞬间——非常尴尬，他单膝跪下，尤达在椅子上平稳地坐着，但那个时候的他被几乎无法被探知的巨大愧疚和痛苦吞噬——现在这个记忆开始变成另外一个模样。不是充满怜悯的授命、也不是大师被强迫着完成这个任务，委员会的其他人充满遗憾和抱歉的看着这位可怜的、被抛弃的学徒。相反，他看到了全新的一面，相是一场等待已久的认可，一份荣誉。一个极其稀有的，在大师的，委员会的注视下，绕过理应该进行的仪式，给予他这份光荣。或许不仅仅是因为他打败了一位西斯。或许是尤达认为他真的准备好了，或许如果他向委员会说出自己的黑暗想法，他们也会尽心尽力地帮助他。

……嗯，好吧，可能不包括最后一项。在这个时候欧比旺对自己选择相信什么还是有所保留的。

“决定天行者的命运，我不会。”尤达说，欧比旺让注意力回到对方身上，“不谨慎，我们过去。迫切地想让天行者成为谁的包袱，我们曾经。”说完之后，尤达自顾自地点点头，发出嗯哼的声音，目光越过欧比旺，“不谨慎，我们现在不应当。我会花时间，观察你的前师父和他的新学徒。沟通，我会和其他委员成员。选择，我们还有什么。去吧，你会，完成你作为武士的第一个任务。重要，这是。”尤达顿了顿，终于将视线转移到欧比旺身上，“你的同意，我们会确认，在采取任何行动之前。”

欧比旺深呼吸， _淡定，淡定_ ：“所以你们不会将安纳金赶出武士团？”

“同意你，我确实。造成巨大的伤害，这个男孩有能力。反之，责任，这是，培养他向善。同意吗，你说？”

欧比旺完全没办法藏住自己因为完全放松下来而露出的笑容：“是的，我同意。谢谢您，大师。”

尤达点点头，也回应了一个笑容，双耳充满希望地扬起。在欧比旺毫不注意的情况下，尤达用手杖狠狠地敲打了欧比旺的脚。欧比旺往后猛缩，还好没有直接跳起来或者尖叫，他感觉自己变得更武士一些了。

“快走吧！”尤达喊着，欧比旺能清晰地看出对方眼中藏着顽皮和快乐，“浪费时间，你觉得你可以？休息，快去，如果你要在早上出发！无法让武士团感到骄傲，没有睡觉的你！”

欧比旺彬彬有礼地站了起来，向大师鞠了一躬：“如您所愿，大师。”他向门口走去，停了下来，距离感受门外的凉爽空气还有一步之遥。他回过头去看看尤达，而后者一直注视着他，此前的幽默荡然无存，“保重身体，大师。”

尤达回应了他一个鞠躬：“以原力起誓，我答应你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者note：我还是挺不同意这个作者对奎刚-欧比旺师徒关系的看法的，虽然他们之间的确有矛盾（哪对师徒没有呢？），在JA开头奎刚也的确不想要欧比旺，但是最终他们是在一场突发事故中互相交心和认可的，也并不存在“强迫”。奎刚虽然有时候对欧比旺很冷淡，但是在我看来这只是一种不懂得表达的爱和避免靠近，避免伤心的恐惧而已（因为奎刚之前也带出投奔黑暗面的徒弟）。欧比旺虽然常常也会埋怨奎刚，在他选择了安纳金之后也确实懊恼和痛苦，但是绝不可能不认可、埋怨奎刚对他的照顾。欧比旺并非是一个不知感恩的人，而奎刚也并不是不爱他，奎刚也绝对不会不会爱他。徒弟二十五岁都不肯放手，哪有这样的师徒啊。  
> 欧比旺是奎刚最骄傲的徒弟，而奎刚也是欧比旺心之所向。
> 
> 所以翻译完我有种莫名的气恼，但是这篇文章对奎刚的描写少之又少，几乎都是欧比旺以一个“被抛弃的学徒”的身份去陈述，所以展现出来也会有所偏颇。哎，但既然要了授权，我也会把这篇文章搞完。但它绝对不能代表我自己对奎刚，对欧比旺对奎刚的感情，以及奎刚-欧比旺师徒的看法。我非常喜欢奎刚，他是最情深义重，最知道感情对于一个人，一个绝地的必要性的。


	3. Chapter 3

事实证明，科雷利亚的任务不过是无聊和紧张结合罢了，而且无聊要更多一些，深深地不满足感伴随其中。已经成为绝地武士一年多的班特和欧比旺保证一切正常就是最开心的事情——直到他们不得不去参加一系列无聊透顶的社交活动，在那之中能发生的最戏剧化的事情大概只有上次某人不小心把黑色高脚杯里头的绿色饮料洒在宴会桌面上，呈现出一个令人震惊又恶心的场景吧。

“他们都知道我们对第一次的任务总是紧张得要命，”班特至少在五个不同的情境下和他重复这句话，“他们怎么会给我们有可能搞砸的任务呢？不过，不得不说，我第一次任务也不是 _完全_ 靠去诱惑某个政治家完成的。”

“我讨厌政治家。”欧比旺嘟囔，同样反复多次地强调，但班特就只是对他笑笑，有时候还会给他拿一些酒过来。

“真的吗？挺有趣的，因为他们看起来相当 _喜欢_ 你。”

安纳金在他们到达科雷利亚的第一个晚上就联系他了，他当然会这么干。那个时候欧比旺还在弥补那个晚上和尤达聊天导致的睡眠不足——就算大师一直在催促，但等到欧比旺回到住所的时候已经接近清晨了——在他醒来的时候，他们已经到达科雷利亚，正在降落了。他还没有机会去回复安纳金的呼叫，直到第一天晚上，在宴会期间，他刚好有段空余的时间。他躲进一条空无一人的走廊。班特可以在这几分钟里头处理所有的情况，他肯定。

他甚至都没有去计算和科洛桑之间的时差，想着就是回复一条简短的留言，让安纳金知道他没有无视他，但是对方在呼叫响起第一声就接了起来。他的眼睛睁得大大的，头发乱七八糟，向好几个方向伸展，看起来像穿着睡衣。

“欧比旺！你还活着！”

欧比旺眨眨眼，有些不知所措：“啊……是啊，现在是。”

“好吧？发生什么了？你还好吗？你为什么不回复我？我知道我——”

“安纳金，”欧比旺蹙眉，打断了安纳金的话，“你现在那边是什么时间？”

“——所以你真的应该快点回来——什么？噢，大概是下午吧，我猜，我也不知道。”

“你不知道？为什么你不去上课或者训练？奎刚在哪？”

安纳金又摆出那副固执的样子，微微低头，肩膀防备般的耸起：“我不 _知道_ 。在尤尔圆之类的地方上课吧，谁知道呢。我告诉他我不舒服。”

“是幼儿园，安纳金。”欧比旺虚无地纠正道，“还有，你不能和你的师父说谎。”

“他不是我的师父，我也没有说谎。我 _那个时候_ 真觉得不舒服！我以为你已经死了还超级讨厌我！”

欧比旺正想和安纳金说别开玩笑了，但他留意到男孩混乱的头发和衣服，还有那双红肿的双眼，最终没有把话说出口。那孩子显然没有得到丁点睡眠。

_天啊。_

“安尼，”他说，尽量地温柔地，放缓语气，“我绝对不会讨厌你，也永远都不会讨厌你。我也没有生你的气。我承认我昨天晚上确实有些生气，我为此道歉，但那并不是因为你。你相信我吗？”

安纳金很长一段没有回答，倔强地扣着下颚，表达出不，他一点都不相信他的情绪。“我只想让你快点回家。”

欧比旺叹了口气，瞥了眼主厅确认没有任何紧要的事情发生，没有任何人有生命危险（他还为此感到有些失望，没有任何糟糕的事情发生，不过他确实注意到有一些不应该互相交流的团体在交头接耳），然后他退回空荡荡的侧厅中，隐藏在阴影里。

对付安纳金只有唯一一个办法：保持坦诚。

“我能告诉你一些事情吗，安纳金？”

因为欧比旺的话，安纳金整个人提振起来，和欧比旺预料的一模一样。没有任何东西能比秘密更能吸引这个男孩的注意，也可能是因为他感觉到自己对他人而言是有用的，是被需要的。“当然！你可以告诉我任何事情，欧比旺！”

“好吧，你还记不记得我曾经和你说，我和奎刚……我们的关系并不是非常理想？我有和你说过我和他在一起多久了吗，作为徒弟和师父？”安纳金沉默地摇摇头，欧比旺继续往下说着，“十二年，从我比你年长那么一些的时候就是了。”

安纳金瞪大了双眼，但并没有插嘴。

“这是很长的一段师徒关系，就算是对于绝地而言。我……”要承认真的太难了。欧比旺压低了自己的声音，就算原力告诉他附近空无一人，他也在不断地提醒着自己这一切都是 _为了_ 安纳金——这个明亮的、快乐的男孩，看起来已经好几天没有睡觉了，甚至可能还哭过。“我一直都认为自己配不上他，他也没给我什么其他理由去相信不是这样的，每次其他人问起，他总是在不断地推迟我的授命。这是我能证明他错了的一个机会。你明白吗？委员会委托了我一个武士的任务，我必须要独自完成，告诉他们并没有所托非人。”

安纳金看起来是真真切切地在思考。非常奇妙的是，要让安纳金听他说话，似乎只需要欧比旺去忍受自己内心最深刻的恐惧和不安全感。

“我能帮你，就算这样也。”他坚持道，听起来像是无心的嘟囔，“如果我和你一起，我可以——”

“不是的，安尼，这不是你的事情。如果你真的想要帮我，专心地好好学习，告诉他们你想成为一位绝地，你能做到。你还要下很多苦功，绝不仅仅像是剑术对决那般容易。你想要和我成为搭档，是不是？那我们就要这么做，从现在开始得承担其中不同的责任。”

安纳金好好消化了一阵子：“如果……如果我们表现得我们可以做到……成为他们目前为止最好的队伍……他们会让我们待在一起吗？”

欧比旺犹豫了。他不想给予安纳金无法成真的希望，但就他和尤达的对话来看，这个答案也不绝然是 _否定_ 的。然而到最后，这点犹豫恰恰是安纳金最需要的，他像久旱逢甘霖的荒漠植物一样变得生机勃勃，双眼闪着光，笑容可掬。

“我会做到的！你等着瞧，欧比旺！等你回来的时候，我就——我就会把你给我的书全部读完，我也会记住所有的剑式，我可以蒙眼打败一位武士——”

欧比旺大笑起来：“先读完启蒙书，然后再好好地跟着金大师学习第一剑式，我想暂时这样就好了。你可以试着努力把我和你说的，关于绝地历史的那几章读完，如果你觉得无聊的话。”

安纳金一听到欧比旺说起那几章历史课文整张脸都耷拉下来（它们真的好无聊，欧比旺！为什么我要花这么多时间去了解一群老人在我出生之前干了什么事？）但是他很快地摆正自己的态度，向欧比旺点了点头：“我明白了，师父，我会让你骄傲的。”

“绝地大师！你在 _这里_ ！”科雷利亚的公主，佩特拉，找到了他。她走了过来，而欧比旺不得不努力隐藏起自己心中的烦躁。他和她年纪相仿。和绝大多数的科雷利亚人一样，她同样对于旅游有非常强烈的渴望与好奇。他对绝地们的旅游故事非常感兴趣，甚至想用一大笔钱给自己在绝地武士团买个位置，不过这当然是无法实现的。话虽如此，但她似乎对班特没什么兴趣。

欧比旺当然想不懂她为什么会这样了。

“陛下。”他沉着地向对方问好，带着最有魅力的笑容微微鞠躬。然而这并没有吸引到对方的注意，公主殿下如镭射般准确的目光越过欧比旺看到了视频通话中的安纳金。

她双手交叠揉搓，看起来非常高兴：“噢！这是你的——学途，绝地大师？”

欧比旺嘴角抽搐：“ _学徒_ ，公主殿下。还有——”

“是的！”安纳金从视频的另一端大叫。欧比旺想要假装成他根本什么都没说的样子。

“不，公主殿下。安纳金还在进行基础训练。”

佩特拉扬起眉毛，嘴巴摆出“哦”的形状。科雷利亚的皇族显然比欧比旺见过的绝大多同等地位的人都更爱表现，某种意义上来说，这让完成任务更加简单，也更加困难。“安纳金，是吗？”她凑上前去，几乎把欧比旺从画面中推了出去，“和我分享一些绝地基础训练的故事吧，安纳金！”

“啊……”安纳金突然结巴，瞪大双眼。他的表情就像是刚刚意识到自己是某个骗局中的目标人物一样。欧比旺决定让这孩子继续不知所措下去。“也没什么有趣的，真的……”

“我一点都不信！你有一根和克诺比武士一样的光剑吗？你能隔空移物吗？噢，你有没有反射过爆能枪子弹？我听说绝地的训练会直接对战带兵器的小队！”

安纳金看起来应接不暇。看到那位并不是自己徒弟的孩子被问题淹没，欧比旺竟有些因果报应的感觉。然后安纳金瞄到了他，双眼突然就闪着精光。

_噢，别。_

“公主殿下，”他要来了，声音中带着尊敬和礼貌，和从前他在向欧比旺证明自己到底能成为一个多好的学徒时用的语气一样，“我师父有没有和你说过他是怎样救了我一命的？”

欧比旺翻翻白眼：“真的，安纳金，我觉得那真的有点夸张——”

“绝地大师！”公主兴冲冲的，围着他转圈，“凡事都有真相作为依托！求求了！和我讲讲吧！”

“好吧，这个故事的开头是在塔图因。”安纳金义不容辞地开始了，“欧比旺并没有预想在那里降落，但是他感觉到了原力中有些什么东西在呼唤他——有某些重要的东西在塔图因上，或者说某人。”

“ _真的吗_ ，现在？安纳金——”

“嘘！”公主用手掌轻拍欧比旺的嘴巴让他安静下来。后者往后退了两步，这真冒犯，“我在听着呢！”

“他一进入轨道，那个人也感应到他了。那是一个男孩。他很穷，但是他却非常机智、强壮和勇敢。那天他一醒来，就意识到自己的世界即将发生天翻地覆的改变。”

佩特拉屏息凝神，而后倒吸一口凉气，盯着安纳金善良的双眼。欧比旺已经放弃了挣扎了，决定听听安纳金会怎么加工这段故事。

安纳金将它改编成了一个童话故事；那位天赋异禀却被忽视的英雄，被一位英俊潇洒的王子/仙女教母（也就是欧比旺）从艰苦的生活中拯救，后者不知为何一眼就能看出这位英雄的内在价值。施密肯定在他小时候和他讲了太多这样的故事，能让他熬过艰难的生活，让他能够继续拥有做梦的能力。

在这个故事版本中，欧比旺跟随命运的指引而不是不得不寻找替换的飞船零件，来到了沃图的商店中（安纳金似乎并没有提到奎刚的打算），那场飞梭竞赛所影响的并不是安纳金的自由（故事中，天行者一家甚至都不是奴隶，只是穷人而已），而是与欧比旺和帕德梅的，在他们被赫特人贾巴买下来当奴隶之后。最终他们被拯救，欧比旺揭示了自己的绝地身份并希望能够传授知识给他，随后他们一起回到科洛桑。结局当然是他们开心快乐地永远在一起了。

尽管这一切都是虚构的，他也还得花很多时间去和公主再解释，自证清白（毕竟绝地不总是和重要的外交人物撒谎），但欧比旺并没有打断安纳金。当然，在其中他也翻了好几次白眼。安纳金以及极其夸张的方式讲述他是如何被抓住和出逃的（他是一位绝地武士，而 _不是_ 一位落难少女，谢谢您了），但他依旧保持静默。他知道安纳金并没有忘记真实发生的事情，而他选择陈述的版本让他感到心痛。毕竟，在安纳金的故事里，没有任何一个人被杀，也没有任何一个人是奴隶，没有任何一个人感觉不被需要、被遗弃又或者是被拒绝。所有事情都恰如其分地发生着，每个人都朝着他们想要的生活迈进一大步。

通过那条蛛丝般的纽带，就算隔着这般距离欧比旺也能感受到一束光明。安纳金有无穷的潜能，一些充满希望的东西在其中闪耀。

欧比旺知道，就算他有那么多的不足，他都会竭尽全力让阿纳金的故事成真。并不是说原力能强大到改写历史，而是他们还有时间去书写一个快乐结局。

安纳金看起来准备开始讲故事的下半部分了，也不知道这个男孩会怎么重新改编那段太空大作战，但欧比旺决定介入：

“好了，安纳金，我觉得已经讲得够多的呢，你占了公主太多时间了。还有，或许你应该去好好睡一觉，嗯哼？”

通过那根纽带，他试着去传递他现在所感——希望、快乐以及一丝丝骄傲——而这一切绝对是起效了，因为安纳金并没有抱怨，而是直勾勾地看向了他。一股汹涌的喜爱之情向欧比旺涌来，比他预想中能通过这条纽带所能传递的情绪强得多。也可能因为他们的使用，这条纽带而变得越来越稳固和强壮，欧比旺越加感觉内疚。

被切断的，与奎刚之间的纽带到现在依旧像断臂一样疼得厉害，虽然他在一开始也并不是什么能给予他安慰的东西。但是欧比旺知道他现在有些太过依赖与安纳金之间的链接，并用这个来填补空缺，他没办法阻止自己这样做。

“我能很快再给你打电话吗，师父？明天晚上怎么样？我——”

“我可能会很忙，安纳金，”欧比旺打断了他，摆出煞有介事的样子，也许未来的他自己会借用胡子展现这个态度，“专心学习，听大师们的话，在你意识到之前我肯定已经回去了。”

安纳金固执起来：“好吧，”他说。欧比旺意识到安纳金话语中的信息，他大概不久之后就会收到一个“紧急”通信了。欧比旺没有挑明，事情发展到这个地步已经算挺不错了。

“好好睡一觉，安纳金。愿原力与你同在。”

“也与你同在，师父。”

他断开了通话，面向佩特拉公主，而后者正对他笑着。

“公主殿下，我认为我需要澄清——。”

“关于你徒弟讲的那一大堆班萨食吗？”佩特拉打趣，欧比旺眨眨眼，下意识就吐出两句诅咒，公主大笑，听起来非常真挚，“别担心，绝地大师。我还是明白不要去相信一个孩子讲的夸张故事的。我们不如回到主厅呼吸些新鲜空气吧，然后你就可以好好地和我说说到底发生了什么？”

欧比旺忍住没叹出一口气，点了点头，向公主伸出手臂：“这是我的荣幸，公主殿下。”

欧比旺并没有骗安纳金，因为他确实很忙。就算这场涉及外交的社交活动真的无聊到让人窒息，但他们还是不得不留到相当晚才能离开，当欧比旺回到房间的时候觉得整个人都要散架了。然而，他发现自己对于聆听安纳金的消息永远不知疲倦。他们的日程表不太一致，所以余下的旅程他们两人都是以互相留言的方式交流。每天晚上阅读安纳金的信息成为欧比旺每个夜晚最开心的事情。有时，他在第二天去履新职责的时候，也能从纽带中感受到一股幸福的波动，不知道是不是意味着安纳金也在听他的回复。

最后他们仅仅花了两周时间，条约就签署完毕了（班特一直在强调这一切都是多亏了欧比旺和科雷利亚公主之间维持的好关系），欧比旺马上就启程赶回科洛桑。他希望给安纳金一个惊喜，所以在最后一次信息中并没有提到这个，但是他也不确保这一切是否会如他所愿——当然了，安纳金就是 _知道_ ，因为原力在他麾下。然而在他回到圣殿的时候却哪儿都找不到安纳金。一位他模糊记得的博萨人来迎接他。她像一只豹子那样优雅，深黑色的毛发中藏着深夜般的青色，蓝色鸡蛋形状的宝石和羽毛点缀着她卷曲的鬃毛，一根光剑躺在她的髋间。她穿着一件属于治疗者的白袍。

站在他身边的班特和他交换了眼神，眼睛睁大： _你刚做了什么？_ 欧比旺悄无声息地用手肘轻推了她一下，班特恼人地退了两步。因为那位治疗者站在这里才让欧比旺避免被班特报复。

治疗者兴味盎然地眯起双眼，看起来他们的动作也并不低调。

“依琳武士，”治疗者向着班特的方向微微鞠躬，“我很高兴你们平安归来，我希望任务非常顺利，应该是的吧？”

“当然，卡兰大师。谢谢您。

“很高兴听到这个消息。如果你允许的话，我有些事情希望能单独和克诺比武士聊一下。你也需要和其他治疗者汇报一下自己的情况的吧？”

班特犹豫了一会儿，露出一个狡猾的表情，告诉欧比旺他欠她一个解释。她点点头，向两人鞠躬：“是的，大师。克诺比武士，”最后她给欧比旺扔下一个怀疑的眼神，离开了停机坪。欧比旺一直盯着班特的背影，直到她完全消失，然后才转而去面对治疗者。这肯定与安纳金有关，最近他生活都是如此。

“大师——卡兰，是吗？我难以相信我如此荣幸。”

那位博萨大师微笑，露出了她的尖牙：“我是治疗者阿瑞斯·卡兰，是的。叫我阿瑞斯就好。没必要那么正式。我猜你对这个情况已经有点想法了？”

一个恐怖的想法突袭了欧比旺：“安纳金还好吗？他受伤了吗？”

“噢——完全没有，克诺比武士。你放心，天行者非常好。他在你离开之后得到了很好的照顾。只不过是大师和我希望能和你聊聊他的训练，你愿意和我走一趟吗？”

欧比旺缓慢地呼出一口气，试着让自己从臆想安纳金受伤的紧张中放松下来。原力啊，他真的陷得太深了：“当然，治疗者。”

在走去医疗室白色大厅的路上，他们一直在聊些有的没的，没再提到安纳金。欧比旺聊了聊他的任务，阿瑞斯对那些当时绊住他的情况给了不少有用的见解，还提出了些他从没有想过的方向。班特也是个恰当的话题。作为一个还在实习的医疗者，她也经常出现在医疗室，因为就算现在的她仍然是处于强制外勤的状态，但还是需要时不时地向医疗室汇报与她未来工作相关的任何信息。班特在实习的时候阿瑞斯已经认识她了，所以她也非常乐意和欧比旺分享一些班特之前没有告诉他的，在她成为武士之后的小故事。

不久后他们就到了治疗者的咨询室。欧比旺一直笑着，在博萨治疗者的陪伴下感觉非常惬意——这也正是治疗者的意图。虽然明知如此，但也没有影响这个做法的效果。在欧比旺看来，和一个善于闲聊的治疗者相处显然比那些在欧比旺身边好几周的政治家们舒服多了。

尤达正在咨询室等待他们，舒服地坐在一张漂浮椅上。一个加湿器在桌子的左侧放着，嗡嗡作响，一阵阵让人愉悦的香味蒸汽在房间弥漫。他看起来像是在冥想——或者说是在睡觉，很难分辨——当欧比旺和阿瑞斯分别坐下的时候，他睁开了双眼，就好像他们两人到达的时间刚刚好。

“克诺比武士，”他问好，耳朵弯成一个欢迎到来的弧度，“非常高兴，我看到你回来。你和依琳武士配合得很好，我听说。很适合外交，你是。”

欧比旺鞠了一躬：“谢谢您，大师。不过我得承认，这并不是我最喜欢的消遣方式。”

尤达咯咯地笑起来：“我们的长处，不能选择！达成一个非常好的交易，它深受喜爱。”

欧比旺叹了口气，看向治疗者卡兰，希望她能转移话题，或者直接切入这场会面的主题。她微笑，看向他的眼神中带着同情：

“尤达大师让我和初学者天行者进行一场谈话，在你离开的时候。他希望得到一份完整的评价报告，了解那个孩子的心理状态与能力。”

“噢，”欧比旺不知道如何作答，这个结果可能很糟糕，也可能非常好，然而前者的可能性似乎更高一点，“……您的评价是？”

“他是一位非常有前途的年轻学生。”她说，安慰地笑着，“我能在他身上感受到巨大的潜力，特别是当他说起你的时候。”

“问了他为什么希望你能成为他的师父，治疗者卡兰。”尤达补充道。欧比旺的视线在两人之间游离，在他能开口解释之前，阿瑞斯继续说：

“在这点上，安纳金非常清晰。他说他需要和你在一起才能帮助你，去保护你。他相当坚持这一点。”

欧比旺眨眨眼。什么——什么—— _班萨食_ ，“大师们——”

尤达狠狠地用吉默手杖敲了他一下，打断了欧比旺的发言。欧比旺因为惊讶而不是疼痛闭上了嘴——他完全没想到尤达能越过这么远的距离打他。

“我们认为，安纳金曾经的生活状况扭曲了他看待人际关系的方式，”阿瑞斯解释，欧比旺因为对方表情中没有显露任何倾向性而微微放松了些。“如果他感觉自己对他人毫无用处，就会感觉没有安全感。他不相信任何人会无条件地将他留在身边，就像是一位奴隶主绝不会留下任何一位无用的奴隶。他可能喜欢奎刚，但他认为他和你在一起能感觉到安全。”

“我明白了。”欧比旺木然地说。尤达又地敲打了他，这次不轻不重。欧比旺不着痕迹地离开尤达的攻击范围，试图掩藏自己的瑟缩。

“觉得安全感一点都不重要？觉得任何人都会这么认为，嗯哼？”

“不要用这个来评判安纳金。”阿瑞斯更加温柔地说，“对于我们这些更加幸运的人而言，理解创伤是很困难的事。你和我都拥有一种特权，就是能够把自己的信任交给陌生人。我们能够去关心别人，去相信他们，是因为我们都默认他们并不会去伤害我们，就算他们真的那样做了，我们也能够处理各种各样的情况。然而对于安纳金而言，他已经明白了这两种情况对于他来说都是不真实的。在他的生命里，人们如果想要伤害他，都从来都是不会犹豫，他完全活在他们的仁慈之下。在我看来，如果安纳金无法感受到信任，那么他就不可能和任何人形成一段真正的连接，无论他对其他人表现得有多么友好。这样的关系都是很浅显的，也是基于方便的。”

“但他 _确实_ 相信你，克诺比武士。坦诚来说，我对他是否应该进行下一步训练有所保留，但是我相信你能够触及到他。你肯定已经做了某些极其关键的事情，让他能摆脱一切顾虑在你面前展开自己。”

欧比旺犹豫着，现在的他还有什么需要保留的呢，说真的？“他帮我度过了一个晚上……我获得授命的那一天。当我还能感受到黑暗面的触碰时。”

尤达动了动身子，欧比旺下意识地瑟缩起来，但那位大师只是用手盘着他手杖顶端的结，点点头：“嗯，是的，慈悲为怀，天行者。比他的恐惧更宽广，它会变得。你以为所有师徒配对都是为了徒弟，是吗？学习者，你们都是；一起成长，你们必须。”尤达顿了顿，耳朵微微向下摆动，那双年老的双眼中闪烁着光，“奎刚失去了他最后一个徒弟，你需要帮助他，我认为。没有你，他永远不会有自信让安纳金成为他的徒弟。太多的自信了，或许，你给了他。”

“太多自信？”欧比旺对这个话题并不热衷，但如果他能从这里学到任何东西，能够让他从过去中吸取教训的话，他就欠安纳金一个人情，“大师，我为此感到歉意，但是我并不明白您是什么意思。”

尤达的目光几乎将他洞穿，欧比旺怀疑这位大师正在通过原力去检视他，而非用自己的双眼：“堕落，你永远不会。你的光明面，太强大了。自满，他或许变得。”

又一次，欧比旺感觉自己像是被一只克雷特龙压垮了一样。难道每个人和尤达对话都会有这样的感觉吗？不过他也没有太多的相关例子可以引证。

在震惊之下，他的胸膛被温暖和光明充满。

治疗者阿瑞斯轻柔地触摸着他的手臂，温和地笑着，让他的注意回到当下：“你会成为一个很好的师父，克诺比武士，你们很适合对方。”

“所以……那么……？”

尤达点点头：“如果你同意，仪式明天就会举行。”突然，他举起吉默手杖，在欧比旺面前晃了晃，“是有条件的！天行者的训练，大师们也会协助。我很乐意自己去做这件事，你应该好好想想自己的选择。”

欧比旺目瞪口呆：“尤达大师，对于我们两者而言，这非常荣幸。”

尤达又再晃了晃手杖，这一次像是要打在欧比旺的鼻子上：“考虑你的选择，你应该！如果你的脑海里还有谁，你必须要在仪式之前和他们聊一聊。你不会宣布你的决定，在仪式开始之前。”

欧比旺坐在位置上微微鞠躬：“我明白，大师。”

“好。”尤达呼了口气，“说完，我还没有。哪都不能去，在天行者通过基础测试之前。重要的是你需要继续完成你自己的修炼，如果要成为一位师父的话。当地的任务，我们会给你派遣，你也会有在圣殿的时间。天行者的训练，在你离开的时候，会由大师们负责。”

“如果你愿意的话，也可以随时随地向我咨询。”治疗者阿瑞斯补充道，带着让人欣羡的优雅站起身来，“祝愿你们一切都好。我很高兴能和安纳金聊天；他是个非常可爱的孩子。”

“谢谢您，治疗者。”欧比旺苦涩地说，“我认为您是第一个这么说的人。“

阿瑞斯回应了一个同样温暖的笑容，但是他的尾巴玩味地到处晃动，欧比旺还留意到她的毛发开始变得卷曲：“但我不会是最后一个，我认为。他的魅力会随着时间越加丰满的。”

 _如果你这么说的话_ ，欧比旺想，但并没有说出口。他觉得自己在这场会议中已经说了太多自己学徒的坏话了。

 _他的学徒。_ 这个词组感觉都还这么的不真切。

“天行者上一次的训练，我去看了。”尤达突如其来地开始仔细审视欧比旺，和那位突然紧张起来的博萨人一样。欧比旺明白他们的意思，但是他还是很好奇他们接下来是否会聊一些关于他本人的情况。

“那我应该快点去分享这个好消息。”他说，向两位大师鞠躬，“谢谢您们两位在这件事情上的帮助，在以后我也会继续依仗你们的。”

“我很期待，克诺比武士。愿原力与你同在。”

“与你同在，大师们。”

当欧比旺急匆匆地离开医疗室的时候，班特已经无迹可寻了。他感觉有些失望，因为这样他就失去了最后一个拖延不去见安纳金的理由。可能他现在只是在一个人练习，就像之前奎刚正在休息恢复的时候那样？

原力啊，他必须要跨过这个坎儿。他不可能永远躲着他。如果以后委员会把他们安排到一起工作呢？一位真正的绝地是可以把自己的个人痛苦摆在一边，专注于大局的。不过说真的，一位真正的绝地在一开始就不应该存有依恋，所以感到受伤更无从谈起。

欧比旺叹了口气。或许他应该先去做一场简单的冥想？还是算了，光想想安纳金的反应，一旦他发现欧比旺回来了，不仅没去找他，还在 _进行冥想_ 。想到这里，欧比旺已经往训练场的方向走去了。

他好奇地从他们越加强壮的纽带中探索而去，是什么事让安纳金忙碌到没能注意到他的存在呢？一阵专注的振动从男孩的那一侧传来。他真的是在训练？或者说，出乎意料的，难道是在冥想？

如果奎刚能让安纳金去冥想，那么他绝对低估了自己师父的能力。

结果都不是。当他转身走进训练场时，他发现安纳金正在和另一位初学者进行着一场激烈的对战。奎刚并不在这里。

欧比旺溜了进去，靠在墙边，看着安纳金的背影，尝试将自己隐藏起来。这场战斗让他觉得有些不安。现在他看得更真切了，留意到安纳金的对手留着一根小辫子——他正在和一位学徒对打，而不是初学者。根据那根辫子的长度，那个男孩已经成为学徒好一段时间了。欧比旺对他没什么印象，所以对方也可能对这场观察也并没有太在意。作为一个即将成为武士的年长学徒，他们在圣殿里面呆的的时间也越来越少，这也是为了对他们的能力有更好地评判。欧比旺感觉自己学徒时期最后的那几年都呆在各种任务前线，和圣殿中的生活越加疏远。或许花更多的时间留在这里，和安纳金还有其他幼徒一起，也不是什么太糟糕的事。

那个不熟悉的学徒也是人类，有着一双丹凤眼和一头黑色短发。他显然在这场对战中处于防守位置，但看起来并不是故意为之，或许他自己也感觉惊讶。这样一场在两学徒之间的对战，双方的技能水平相差甚远，理应成为一场极具教育意义的对抗，那就是更年长的学徒去纠正幼徒的错误动作模式。然而，在这里，欧比旺看到那位更年长的男孩的防守姿态已经被彻底打乱了，为了能更快地回击安纳金的攻势。

而安纳金……欧比旺都不知道应该对自己眼前看见的情景做出什么样的反应。他既惊喜，但也伴随着否定，直接用“安纳金”这个名词来形容可能会比较恰当。不管是谁提出这场对战，它绝对不可能是一场希望互相学习的友谊赛，因为安纳金看起来就像处于生死边缘。他是如此专注于场上的一切，以至于根本没有留意到欧比旺，除非后者直接拦在了他的面前。他的的移动速度和对抗动作也是由纯粹的直觉引导的——一种他不该在这场光剑战斗中使用的直觉，在他不过是几周之前才第一次拿起光剑的情况下。

他当然没有多少技巧，这是绝对的。他的挥剑野蛮而无章法，门户大开，给对方的反击留出大量空间，他使用光剑的手法更像是使用一根棍子。这正是欧比旺想象的，一个情绪爆发但是却没有受到训练的幼徒的战斗方式。然而，不知怎的，他总是摆出他应该要摆出的姿势。他移动得很快，也非常具有进攻性，导致了他的对手频频出错，只能转攻为守。在这方面，年长的学徒显然经验更丰富，他使用训练光剑就像对待一把真正的光剑，最轻微的旋转都会让自己失去一条胳膊，但是安纳金的无知也让他变得鲁莽起来，只关注到他面前那根坚硬的钝武器。而且就算学徒试图突破安纳金暴风般的进攻，后者也永远不会留出空隙让他得手。不知怎的，安纳金的攻击动作总能让自己跳出能够被攻击到的范围，而对方不得不拼命回防。

还有原力—— _天啊_ 。欧比旺试着沿着原力试探，发现自己像是在高海拔地区呼吸，那里几乎没有任何的空气。安纳金就像是小却凶猛的黑洞，将身边所有事物、所有人的能量都注入到自己身上，然后去为自己的攻击助力。就算——是的，包括了他的对手。难怪那个学徒在对抗安纳金的时候如此吃力；他们太过靠近了，对于他来说可能连一丝原力都感受不到。这样的力量，是如此的摄人心魄，但又极其危险。在圣殿的中央，一个平静的绿洲，肆意妄为地汲取力量问题并不大，但是如果他们正处于一场激烈的交火中，又或者在对抗西斯……你永远都不知道你会沾染到什么。就算在此处，安纳金似乎也不加理解地吸收对方所透露出来的沮丧和气恼。

难怪这个孩子的情绪总是变得那么快，如果他总是这么做的话。

不过最让人感到压力的是，安纳金显然非常适合阿塔鲁或者杰姆索剑式。在目睹攻击型剑式是如何让奎刚一败涂地之后，欧比旺并不想怂恿自己的徒弟也学习同样看似鲁莽的招数。或者以索雷苏剑式开始对双方都有好处。

但这并不是最紧迫的问题。可想而知，安纳金是没有办法长时间保持这样的攻势的，谁也不能估计拉锯过久会给他带来什么样的影响。欧比旺通过纽带轻柔地触及到他，并传递出平静和担忧。最初，他并不知道这有没有用，因为感觉这根纽带是如此的纤细并受阻碍。随后，安纳金的那一侧如洪水冲破水坝奔涌而出，欧比旺被这种纯粹的力量淹没。安纳金想要拉扯到他自己身上的所有，欧比旺都能感受到。还有那些原力， _太汹涌了_ 。欧比旺几乎感到一阵晕眩。如果说他之前是因为缺少氧气而感觉窒息的话，现在的他绝对已经醉氧了。他觉得自己能够踏平千军万马，拔山举鼎——他感觉自己是宇宙的中心。

但这些力量都不属于他，他并没有权利去使用，安纳金也没有。所以欧比旺用尽全身力气，秉持自己的内心和原则，沿着纽带，穿越如风暴般的强力，用自己的存在包裹住安纳金小小的，金子般的内核。

_平静下来，我的学徒，够了。_

空气中的紧张气氛被一种近乎物理的力量打碎了。安纳金和另外那位徒弟突然停了下来，安纳金甚至单膝跪倒在地上，欧比旺也不得不靠着墙缓一会儿。下一秒安纳金就转过头来看向他，带着惊讶和喜悦。而另外那位徒弟却想趁着安纳金分心时刻给予他致命一击，练习光剑高高举起。

够了就是够了。欧比旺抬起手，那位徒弟被静止在原地，光剑被原力捕捉停滞在半空中。他看见那个孩子试图重新控制那把剑，但最终还是放弃了，发出了一声厌恶的嘲弄、怒气冲冲。那把剑依然停在半空中。欧比旺放下手，那把剑也随之掉落。

“学徒！”他大喊，“你叫什么名字？”

学徒放慢脚步，但却没有转过身来，完美诠释一个青少年闷闷不乐时是如何表现的。“刘阿奇，大师。”

欧比旺懒得去纠正对方对他的尊称，但如果这个男孩子不愿意面对他的话，那么他就去面对这个孩子。他走过去站在那个孩子的面前，以最传统的姿态，双手在袖子底下交叠。

“你在战斗中失去自控，刘学徒。”

学徒看起来像是被击垮那般瑟缩，终于抬起黑色的眼睛看向欧比旺：“天行者 _疯了_ ，大师。他不应该被允许使用训练光剑，更不用说一根真正的光剑了！”

“还有呢？那又和你失去自控有什么关系？在这场战斗中，你应该是更驯熟的原力使用者。你打算让自己被银河系中遇到的每一个，没有接受训练的原力敏感者征服吗？”

刘学徒的表情越来越倔强，将自己困在愤恨之中。欧比旺叹了口气。这个说法有些不公平——谁也不会 _预想_ 到会在圣殿之外遇到像安纳金这样的人——但是他认为这个年轻人需要明白这一点。一位绝地决不能将自己的行动和反应怪罪到别人身上。

“这是一场很艰难的对抗，学徒，和你过往遭遇的都非常不同。你感到挣扎是非常正常的。经验使人进步。回去让你师父帮助你改善防御的方式，专注于技巧。那么就算你再次回忆起这场战斗，你也能感受到平静。”

学徒的眼中依旧饱含愤怒，不过原力却逐渐平静。他看起来正在进行一场内心斗争，不久后向欧比旺鞠了一躬：“是的，大师，我会好好咨询我的师父。”

“这。真的。 _太奇妙了！_ ”

欧比旺深呼吸，从原力中获取耐心，但当他转过身来时，他知道自己的嘴角已经不自觉地扬起了。安纳金对他笑着。

“你刚刚做的——”安纳金抬起手臂，尽力模仿刚才欧比旺使用原力的动作，露出极为热情的笑容，“然后你就——”然后就开始摆出欧比旺刚才那个正经的姿势，虽然没了外袍让这一切显得没那么庄重。他压低自己的声音，用相当糟糕的科洛桑口音说： _“这是耻辱，学徒。”_

欧比旺嘴角抽搐，不过仍保持着笑容：“那不是一份耻辱，我也没有那么说。他是一名学徒，还在学习阶段。无论是他，还是你都还有很多东西要学习。”他严肃地看着安纳金，但是那阿男孩显然不吃这套。

“那还是很奇妙啊，不是吗？没关系的，你可以承认这一切让你印象深刻，我能看得出来啊。”男孩洋洋得意，骄傲的情绪似乎在闪着光，欧比旺觉得整个圣殿的大师都会对此摇头蹙眉。但他知道那个男孩能从纽带中感受到所有，所以再否认也没什么必要。保持坦诚，坦诚就是通向他内心的最佳方式。

“你说得对，安纳金。”欧比旺承认，再一次露出笑容，“非常了不起。”安纳金冲过来跑进他的怀里，他想要说的话也不得不暂时被打断。

“我很想你！你刚刚回来吗 ？你直接来这里的吗？你应该告诉我你就要回来了！”

欧比旺揉了揉安纳金的头发，拉开两个人的距离：“我想给你一个惊喜，我也有一些消息要告诉你，不过我们首先要聊一聊这场对战。确实印象深刻，不过这也是非常危险的，安纳金。”

安纳金洋溢的光辉稍微变得暗淡了些：“我一次都没有被打到啊。”

“我不是这个意思，你有没有意识到你在对战中用到了原力？”

安纳金皱眉：“我们只是在对打。我没做任何试图蒙蔽他感官的事情，他就在 _那里_ 啊。”

欧比旺叹气。这段对话可能要持续很长时间，他感觉，而且可能一场还远远不足够。安纳金使用原力的方式太过自然了，这让人非常不安，而让他能意识到这个事实，则需要一段很长，很艰难的探索，所以就把它们留到之后吧。“我知道你可能并没有太大感觉，但是那确实吓到我了。你在那场打斗中异常鲁莽，安纳金。你根本就没有保护自己，你只是认为对方会被你的攻击打败。在很多情况下，这种战斗方式的确很好用，但是一旦你遇到一位更有攻击性的对手，一切就会变得非常糟糕。就像奎刚和达斯·摩尔的战斗一样。”

安纳金的固执似乎被这个事实击倒了：“噢，我明白了。”他眨眨眼，满怀希望地说， “但你会帮助我的对吗？那不就是训练的意义吗？你可以教导我怎么样才会更安全，不会让你担惊受怕？”

安纳金的表情突然又变得阴沉：“他说了一些 _班萨食一样_ 的垃圾话，我决定好好教训他一下。就是这样。”

“噢？”

安纳金从他的袍间抬起头，给了他一个异样的眼神。欧比旺沉默地等待着，他知道安纳金受不了这份安静。

不出其然，过了一会儿，安纳金继续解释：“他说我永远不会成为一位绝地。”他闷闷不乐地嘟囔，“奎刚只是觉得我很可怜，再加上他也不喜欢委员会。其实我没什么特别的。”

欧比旺叹气：“噢，安尼。”

“我一定要告诉他不是那样的！”安纳金大喊，他的愠怒已经变成了极为愤怒的瞪视，不过他依旧紧紧地抓住欧比旺没有松手，甚至抓得更紧了：“没有一个人喜欢我！他们都已经听说我是——我是 _天选之子_ ，他们都讨厌我。他们都觉得我没有资格待在这里，但他们都错了！我比他们每一个人都要优秀，我会证明的！”

他们两人之间的纽带大张，所以黑暗面没有任何预兆地突然冲刷着欧比旺。他在一瞬间迷失了，但是沉静的力量撕碎了每一堵妄想搭起的墙。安纳金很生气，在那之下是一股巨大的、深沉的恐惧，因为他需要去保护着那些，那些他已经没有什么可以再失去的，他不能让任何人再夺走这一切，还有，他发誓绝对也不会再回到那个该死的沙漠星球，他甚至愿意就 _死_ 在这里——

_不，无有灭亡，唯行原力；无需激情，平静心智。找到你的中心，欧比旺。心无黑暗，无所畏惧，因为你是一位绝地。_

欧比旺喘了一声后让自己解脱出来，迅速立起屏障，但就算这是他相当擅长的事情，也似乎无法抵挡安纳金强大的力量。他无法完全屏蔽他们的纽带，让他心生疲惫，觉得自己渺小得就像一位在巨大堡垒之下挖掘的朴实工兵。模糊间，他意识到安纳金依然紧紧地抱住他，环抱的力量比起寻求安慰，更像是一种威胁。他周围的原力都在往欧比旺身上压去，就像整个科洛桑的重力场都在安纳金的强硬想法之下发生改变。

_他 **的确** 是个定时炸弹，就和你想的一样，而他现在准备在你面前爆炸。_

欧比旺的本能告诉他要推开这位进攻者，有多远逃多远，但是他依旧抱住了他，强迫自己的将注意力放在安纳金身上。

他只是一个孩子，一个渺小的，害怕的孩子，而且他还在哭。

欧比旺根本不知道该怎么对付一个在哭泣的孩子，但是那一滴滴眼泪已经把欧比旺惊得忘记了要逃走这个想法。犹豫间，他已经伸出手去，手指捋过安纳金的头发。他差点忘记了这一切是如此的柔软，当它们干干净净的时候是如此金光闪耀，比真正的金子还要可贵，如果每一根都像安纳金在原力中那般明亮的话。

“安纳金，没关系了，他们同意了。我会训练你，没有人会赶你去其他地方。”

安纳金缓缓地抬起头，一脸不可置信，眼睛张得大大的，因为泪水而变得潮湿。他的情绪风暴似乎暂时变缓了，暂时而已。

“这里是你的家了，我的学徒。”

泪水重新填满安纳金的双眼，他眨眨眼睛摆脱了它们，目不转睛地看着欧比旺：“真的吗？我可以和你在一起？”

就像这样，欧比旺想。不要再认为自己是被迫接受安纳金的，甚至不要去想他不得不成为 _某人_ 肩上的包袱，决不能认为自己别无选择所以不得不承受。这是 _他的学徒_ 。一个对原力极有天赋的男孩，从来都没有人能像他一样，还极其情绪化；一个拥有同等爱和恐惧的能力的、闪耀着光芒的男孩；一个极其渴望有谁能在他身边的男孩，能让不平静的自己平静下来；在欧比旺决定独自沉溺在黑暗之中时，一个将希望、快乐和光明带进他生命的男孩；在欧比旺的生命中，第一个 _主动选择_ 了他的男孩——并不是因为他是他的唯一选择，或者被迫安排，而是他真的看到了欧比旺的某些特质，并钟爱它们，相信它们。

欧比旺成为徒弟时，他的师父可能并不那么情愿，但如果他决心要为这个聪慧的孩子负责，如果他们决心从此之后一起生活，那他会发自内心地，真诚地去开始这一切。他 _绝不会_ 重复奎刚的错误，他和安纳金会开辟属于他们自己的道路，他们会一起完成这一切。

他在安纳金面前单膝跪下，坚定地看向那双天蓝色眼睛：“我答应你，亲爱的（dear one）。从现在开始，你去哪儿，我去哪儿。我选择了你成为我的学徒，安纳金·天行者。”

安纳金吞吞口水，很长一段时间内没有动作，就像等待着一个陷阱出现，害怕欧比旺会收回说出的话语。当他意识到他恐惧的事情并没有发生时，他在欧比旺的怀中彻底地崩溃了，放声大哭起来。这一次，是愉悦填满了他们的纽带，围绕在他身边的原力闪烁着光明。

欧比旺觉得圣殿里绝大多数大师仍然会对他们充满否定，但是他不在乎。他们互相选择，他们会一起去面对未来可能发生的所有，无论是来自委员会的否定、安纳金的臭脾气还是一位真正的西斯尊主；只要他们深信彼此，没有任何事情是安纳金·天行者和欧比旺·克诺比这对组合没办法解决的。

毕竟，这是原力的旨意。

*

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：大家保重❤
> 
> 译者注：文中除了班特，其他人物均为作者杜撰。  
> 我哇哇大哭，虽然我不满意作者对quiobi的描述，但是obikin师徒真的太好了，这一篇文章总得来说我还是很喜欢的，毕竟我真的太喜欢小王和小小安的故事了。


End file.
